2 arrivals
by lionhead
Summary: What if instead of 1, 2 alien spacepods arrived on earth at exactly the same time carrying 2 very different yet very much the same individuals?
1. chapter 1: two arrivals

2 Arrivals

Martha Kent looked out the window of her and her husband Jonathan's farmhouse. It was mid-summer at dusk in Kansas, USA. There was a big storm coming she heard on the radio. She stared out into the fields wondering how much will be left of it afterwards. She looked up at the stars above the grainsilo. It didn't look like it was gonna storm, but thats the quiet before the storm she guessed. Martha didn't really know much about stars but somehow a really bright one got her attention. She kept looking at it. It blinked. Martha startled backwards, thats no ordinary star. She grabbed her coat and went out on the porch. The star got brighter and brighter. Then, suddenly it split up into 2 stars. A satellite breaking up in orbit? There was a small gust sweeping up, the storm.

"Jonathan, honey. Could you come out here for a minute?" She yelled. Jonathan was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"What is it honey? Feel the storm approaching?" Jonathan came out on the porch and looked at his wife. He then follwed her eyes into the skies.

"Not just the storm, what do you suppose that is?" He looked at the 2 stars for a few minutes. They where blinking more and more the longer they looked and seemed to grow.

"Beats the hell out of me. A satellite?" The objects came closer and closer untill they showed bright flashes around them and a curve in their trajectory. A sound started to come from them as they started to descent even further. They suddenly swooped down and one crashed and tore a bit through the corn fields before it stopped while the other object, which seemed like a white sphere had a much higher altitute untill it was above the crashsite and dropped down like a stone into the corn with a large thud. The ground shook a little where the couple was standing, the objects had landed close. Jonathan grabbed his coat.

"They might be one of those new spaceshuttles they have been sending up there." Jonathan said as he grabbed a flashlight and started going into the field.

"Oh, i hope nobody is hurt." Martha came right behind him. They headed for the 2 smoke pillars, untill they reached a clearing. Then they saw the first one of the objects. A big metallic coloured sphere that had plowed a few yards into the ground before it came to a stop. It had drilled itself quite deep into the ground as Jonathan had to climb a few feet down to get to it.

"Its just a round ball of metal." He touched it. "Ah, its really cold. Strange, usually satellites become really hot upon entering the atmosphere.". But, this is no satellite, nor a spaceshuttle escape pod. He had seen those. Martha meanwhile walked over too the other object, laying just a few feet away from the other. This one lay in the middle of a big round crater, maybe 60 feet in diameter and some 30 feet deep. It went down in a slope though so Martha could reach it dispite being in her late 50's. This pod seemed more human though. It was also round but white with a strange symbol at the front. It showed clearly a door and it had a window. She looked into the window.

"Oh my god! Jonathan, there is a small baby boy in this thing!"

"You don't say." Said Jonathan with a cool voice.

"Oh don't give me that! I'm serious, come help me get the poor thing out." Martha started trying to get it to open, there where buttons at the side and she pressed a few but nothing happened.

"Oh, i believe you Martha.". Jonathan's voice sounded like he was standing at the edge of the crater, she turned around to see him. Her eyes widened as she saw he was holding small, bald, baby boy in his arms with a red and blue cloth wrapped around him. "I found one in the other pod as well."

Confused she looked into the window again of the other pod. The little boy in it was sleeping but seemed to be waking up. He had a big, wild bush of black hair on his head and had a white cloth crumbled up under his buttocks. As the boy woke up the door made a hissing sound and opened. A warm air came out, a bit metallic it tasted. She slowely grabbed the boy and took it out of that pod which was furnished with nice light brown leather. She held him by his head and buttocks but let the cloth drop. In shock she almost dropped the boy when from the cloth a large brown tail that was growing out his back came into view. It swiveled around while the boy opened his eyes. It immediately started crying, and boy did it cry.

"wo.. wow. A tail. Thats uhm, interesting." Jonathan looked a bit confused.

"What do we do?". He held the baby with stretched arms in front of him. It had a kind face, calm and understanding.

"What do you mean? They don't have any parents, we take them in of course. We can't just leave them or give them away. Who knows what they would do to this poor thing." Jonathan started to go pale.

"Both of them? 2 boys, 1 with a tail?" Martha looked angry at Jonathan.

"We can have the tail removed. Besides, we always wanted children but couldn't. Now we have 2, twins." So it happened. The storm started and Martha and Jonathan walked back into the house, carrying their 2 new sons. They called the one with the wild hair Mark Kent and the other Clark Kent. The storm raged for months. When it ended the couple went too the doctor to have the boys examined, saying they where born during the storm. Clark had gotten a bit of hair in that time, luckily it was also black or nobody would believe them to be twins. The doctor was a very good friend. They managed to get his help on keeping the tail a secret. The doctor examined Clark too and found several organs that no human possessed. However, he respected the couple and kept it all quiet. He removed the tail himself.

Mark finally stopped crying but became quite violent when he got a little older. He was also very independent and strong. Clark was more calm and sweet and very intelligent. He was a real momma's boy and loved to be cuttled and tickled. When playing Mark always threw things at Clark that made him cry. Clark never threw back. Mark always kicked and protested when taking a bath, eating, going to bed, everything. They where so different, nobody could explain it. Of course the couple knew how it really was. Mark's hair also never seemed to grow, it grew along with its head as he got old but it didn't get longer at all. Martha decided to cut Clark's hair at home or a barber might find it strange he cut Clark but never Mark. This way the 2 boys never left the house very much when they where toddlers. They played with eachother, on the porch or in the house at first. When Mark was able to stand up and walk he was allowed around the house a bit but never into the corn fields. Clark took a few more months before he could walk. Before that he always crawled around the car, chasing butterflies or spinning a top(which just went faster and faster by the day). One day, his top spun under the car. Jonathan saw it and walked over to help, but Clark simply crawled over there and lifted the car up like it was nothing. He then grabbed the top and gently dropped the car down again... Jonathan thought it best not to tell Martha. When Clark was old enough to walk however his ability was soon discovered by both Martha and his brother. Mark reacted by smiling and showing he too could do that... Unfortunately, though he did lift the car eventually, it took him so much effort he stormed off into the corn field when Clark started laughing. Mark was in a lot of trouble for that and he destroyed the porch door upon exiting after hearing he wasn't allowed outside the porch again for a while.

After his punishment was lifted, Mark kept on being a heavy burden on the Kent family. Lamps, tablecloths, cups. All where victims of Mark's tempers. He was put into timeouts many times, kicking a screaming untill he had no more energy left. Eventually Mark would go on even further and destroy his box, his toys and even the front door. They punished him many times on many different ways. Eventually the best way to calm him would be giving him something to eat. That calmed him down at least long enough to repair the damages he had done. Though they did give him a lot of food as a result he never gained weight nor ever had tummy ackes. Once their birthday had come up and they where 4 years old Martha and Jonathan decided that they where now old enough to explore the corn field at least a little bit up untill the scarecrow. There Clark and Mark started challenging eachother. Clark, always the weaker one before they could walk now outclassed his brother in almost every way, exceptionally. Mark however kept on testing himself and his limits and did everything he could to beat his brother. This helped him tempers as he could exhaust all his anger on Clark without consequences. Even when eventually Mark was able to lift a rock large enough to crush a grown man and drop it unto his brother, Clark never even flinched and always smiled when the rock was destroyed too a pile of sand on his head. Following years, Mark never got even near his brothers speed and strength and Mark kept on punching and kicking him with all he got. Clark at times decided to reflect some of his brothers attacks, or suddenly speed away and mock him from a couple of miles away. One day it went wrong though. As Mark kept increasing in power and speed sometimes Clark misinterpretted that wrongly, thinking he could just wack his borther away with his arm. One time he hit his brother just a tad too hard. He slapped him clean through a tree and a couple of yards away. His brother was unconcious and Clark ran over too him to see if he was alright. Without thinking Clark picked up his brother and jumped up. It was then he realised he could fly. Back at home his parents nurtured Mark back too health. He had a big wound on his head and was in and out of concious for a few days. When he started to recover they noticed that Mark had changed from a tempered, violent kid too a more docile, yet very competitive boy. Now he was kind to everybody and everything and always obeyed and listened. His disinterest for books and toys stayed. His desire to best his brother stayed too, and they kept on fighting. Or rather, Clark kept being used as a punching bag untill he swooped his brothers legs underneath him and held his foot on him, cheering victory. They where now forbidden to fight so it was less frequent Mark got his ass whooped. They both noticed the minute they started sparring again Mark's strengh and speed had greatly increased instead of decreased. They remembered that. Clarks powers never increased if he tried harder, they just slowely kept increasing. He did notice they could however decrease when he was too long away from the sun. Once back in the sun it took only seconds for him to recharge back too full power. How and why this was was a mystery too the 2. Their parents told them it could be he worked kinda like a solar panel, absorbing solar energy and then use it.

The boys didn't go to kindergarten as their parents thought it would be dangerous for the other children if they both played that rough(Jonathan and Martha saw the corn field shake and rocks flying regularly). When they went too primary school at 7, their parents told them not to fight like that in public and be gentle with the other kids(Mark by that time was also able to lift a car and run as fast as a deer, clark could lift the threshing machine and couldn't be harmed by anything). Clark promised as a sweet angel but Mark had his fingers crossed. While in primary school Martha and Jonathan always had to go too the teachers after school as Mark again was in detention for breaking the door handle or too many pencils. Mark didn't like school, it was dull. He wanted to be outside, running, throwing stuff, etc. Clark on the other hand was a exemplary student. The teachers and principal, after a year advised taking Mark too the martial arts school downtown, for in the weekends. Mark seemed to be a natural at fighting, both technique and tactics. His brother didn't care though, Clark was still pretty much invincible and even with Mark's new techniques he couldn't cause him any harm. Clark did notice his punches becoming stronger and stronger and his speed kept on increasing. Then the boys, at 14 went too college. They became a lot more independent. Mark already was very independent, being away from home more then his mother liked, but Clark seemed to have no problem adjusting either. In fact, at this point in life they found that their powers where extremely usefull.


	2. Chapter 2: Metallo

It was then they decided to become superheroes. They decided that after watching on TV a man that supposedly came from the ancient lost city of atlantis and called himself Aquaman. He rescued a few people on a fishing boat and got large media attention like the Daily Planet newspaper in nearby Metropolis. They told the idea to their parents who in turn took them to the old barn house they where forbidden to enter. There they revealed to their sons the spaceships they had arrived in and told them everything, also the tail. Now knowing their true origins but not the real answers, they decide to devote their lives to the helping of others no matter who they are like their parents did when they took them in and raised them. From there on their lives changed forever. As a superhero they handled small things like car accidents and bush fires, they where just kids who couldn't handle a robbery or terrorist attack just yet. They kept too the darkness, not showing themselves too long so people couldn't give them a face. Sometimes a kind of flash or piece of cloth would be photographed but no newspaper would want it. At their school and among the young they where extremely popular though, even though nobody knew who they where. When they got older, they got bolder and did a bit more then just community service. Marks abilities didn't let him be as invisible as his brother, so eventually he got a face in the school papers. He was able to deny the claims it was him though.

Clark was another matter. He got stronger and faster and at age 16 the limits too his powers seemed to have been reached. He could run and fly at speeds nearing the speed of light(he didn't dare go faster) and easily lift up a super oil tanker. He did superhero stuff all across the country and even the world. Nobody knew who he was, some of his actions where credited too Mark. Mark also handled his superhero actions differently. As he was less of a indestructable, unstoppable force like his brother and he made fights personal, tested himself and his opponent time and time again. Usually with a good dose of humor to attract the ladies. He didn't like the press though. Eventually he did become able to conceal his identity and thus keep going too school without everybody going over him. Clark of course helped him with that, sometimes showing up as the superhero Mark in front of Mark so everyone could see it wasn't him. Eventually Mark himself learn how to fly as he felt his own energy force increasing in such a way he was able to take control of it. Flying was also a better way to go too his limits and thus increase them, plus join his brother all across the country and beyond. Mark just kept on improving himself, Clark sometimes envied him for that. It seemed more that Mark had earned his strength and thus the cheers of the crowd, while Clark couldn't increase himself no matter how hard he tried(though he didn't really have to). That all changed when they where 20 and moved to the university in Metropolis. They both stuggled greatly with keeping their identity a secret. Especially Mark as he had kept his own face on the news. Clark did it more professionally and introduced himself too the crowds. They coined him Superman. Clark put on glasses and changed his hair during his time as a student, acting a bit dorky. It worked, nobody even suspected him. Mark decided to, when he was going too school and in private to wear a mustache and put cotton cloths in his mouh to deshape his face. It worked, they didn't know on school he was Mark the superhero(not the name used by the media). He was just Mark the agricultural student. The 2 brothers could thus hang out in private and on school as their superhero identities almost never met. Except, when a big threat came along. There was a large fire once, an F5 tornado just outside town and the capsizing of a cruiseship near Italy. Only then they where seen working together, sometimes with other superheroes(including aquaman).

On a rainy Sunday afternoon however something happened in the centre of Pittsburgh. News and police called it a great energy surge that took out a couple of blocks. Later however reports came in of a figure throwing cars at policemen and shoot lightning. Mark and Clark where both early breakfast in Metropolis when hearing this and didn't waste a second. Superman got there in microseconds, Mark a couple of seconds later. They headed for the crisis point and saw a metal android standing in front of them holding a car up. When the robot saw them it threw the car at incredible speed and strength at them. Superman caught it without trouble.

"Stop! Who are you?" Asked Mark.

"I am Metallo, my masters have created me to destroy you, Superman! Finally you are here." It completely ignored Mark and pointed at Superman. It opened its chest, from it a green light came out. Superman suddenly felt weak, he grabbed his head and stumbled back and forward. Mark ran up to him a caught him before he fell. Superman had a nose bleed.

"What did you do to him! Stop it!" Mark gently let his bother sink too the floor.

"No, don't. Mark, he is more powerfull then he looks."

"Don't worry, i got this." Mark smiled and ran towards Metallo. Metallo had been expecting him and punched him hard in the face. Mark was flung into the other direction into a building. He came out a little dazzled.

"Wow, only my brother has hit me like that before. Feels good." He cracked his neck and fingers and shook off the rubble. Then he again charged Metallo head-on. He moved incredibly fast but not for Metallo who blocked his first punch. He kicked him on his side, that one hit. But the robot's body was very tough and Mark hurt his leg on the metal outerlayer. Thats not ordinary steel or titanium. Metallo grabbed Mark's leg and flung him into the air.

"Bye bye, monkey boy". Mark stopped himself in mid-air, that surprised Metallo and obviously Metallo didn't know about Mark's abilities. "No way, thats not what people are calling me. Are you kidding?"

Metallo smiled and pointed a little below Mark. "I was referring too something else"

Mark looked down and saw a long, brown tail hanging behind him. He felt at his rear... "Oh my god! A tail! My tail... It... it grew back? How? Why now?" Being distracted Metallo punched him on his cheek. He then kicked him towards the ground. Metallo obviously couldn't fly as he landed hard onto the ground. Mark got up but metallo was already at him and kicked him numberous times in the stomach. He then picked Mark up and punched him in the face into another building.

"Man, he is too strong!" Mark realized this robot was build to battle his brother, who was way stronger then him. They still relied upon the strange green radiation from its chest to weaken Superman or Metallo could never beat him. It must have a weak spot. Mark got up several times but each attack he performed was blocked and countered by Metallo. Mark lay on the ground in the rubble of the streets. He looked over too his brother. Still unconcious. Somehow Mark felt his brother's energy fading more and more, he was dying. Gotta keep this Metallo away from him he thought. Metallo was walking over too Clark, probably to finish him off. With all the strength he could muster Mark got up once more. Metallo turned around and looked surprised. He ran towards Mark and kicked him again, hard in his stomach. Mark fell down again.

"And stay down". Metallo walked over too Superman again. Mark got angry. He felt his strength fading though, he might be able to stand up only one more time. Better make it count. He stood up, slowely so Metallo didn't hear him. He then concentrated his strength too the palm of his hands for one big punch. He then felt the energy leave his body and form up in the palm of his hands. Metallo turned around again.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" As Metallo ran up to him again Mark stretched out his arms and tried to push the energy he saved up towards Metallo. A thin beam of while energy shot out of Mark's hands and hit Metallo. It did surprise Metallo and knocked him off his feet. Metallo struggled up.

"Well, that was surprising. Now i'm angry." Metallo grabbed Mark by his head and gave him a few knees into the face before dropping him down again. He then grabbed Mark by his tail and rotated him above his head. He then swung him upwards. He jumped after Mark and in mid-air kicked him really hard that made Mark go flying towards the West. Metallo jumped after him and eventually, after a few jumps to catch up he jumped up high above Mark and elbowed him downward into the ground. It was still nighttime here(somewhere in Oregon, between Portland and Salem). Mark had landed somewhere in an open countryside, he felt like every bone in his body was broken(probably true) and he was bleeding from his mouth, nose and ears. Metallo landed right on top of him with incredible force and stomped on him with his feet a couple of times. He laughed as Mark screamed in pain.

"I might enjoy killing you more then your brother." Metallo kicked him towards a small hill and slowely walked over. With his last strength Mark lifted his head. He saw Metallo come over.

"If only i could move, i can beat you." Metallo laughed. "You have to be joking monkey boy. What on earth could you possibly do now?" Metallo bended over towards Mark's face. Behind Metallo in the sky Mark saw the full moon coming from behind the clouds. It was magnificent, in fact Mark didn't think he ever saw the moon so beautifull. He couldn't stop looking at it. Even when Metallo picked him up to finish him off he couldn't stop looking at the moon. Then, suddenly Mark felt something in his new tail, a jolt of adrenaline. Another a scond later. Mark felt his muscles tense and his heart pound. Whatever was happening, Metallo didn't notice and punched Mark in the face. Mark didn't feel anything though. In fact, he couldn't feel his entire body anymore. Instead Mark saw Metallo only vaguely. then he slowely seemed to move away and Mark saw himself starting too rise, except he couldn't feel it. He didn't hear anything either. He figured maybe Clark was there and carried him away. He just kept on rising and rising while seeing Metallo look in horror up towards him, slowely stepping back. Then it all went black for Mark.


	3. Chapter 3: Monkey boy

Superman woke up in the rubble of the streets. He felt like a train just passed over him(not that he had ever felt pain or numbness before). He slowely stood up. The fight! This Metallo guy was attacking them and he remembered a green light. That was what hurt him. He remembered. He also remembered Mark going through a building right before he passed out. Where is he? Superman flew up into the air. He felt the warmth of the solar rays upon him. He looked around. Around him emergency rescue where busy getting people off the streets and into ambulances. No need, the fight is not here anymore Superman thought. His super hearing caught a fight going on in the distance too the West. He flew over there as fast as he could. When he arrived he looked in horror as a 70 feet great ape stood towering over trees stomping on the ground and roaring. He noticed the ape was holding something in his hands. With his super vision he saw it was Metallo, unconcious and pretty tore up. The creature threw Metallo onto the ground and stepped on him. Its power was incredible. Every time it set its foot on the ground it shook heavily. It picked up metallo again and held it up its face. It opened its mouth and a huge beam of pure, violent energy shot out from it right in Metallo's face. Metallo's face revealed it now to be a helmet and a man's head underneath it. This was not a robot! The ape threw Metallo down again. In its left hand it held a small green rock that emmitted the green light that hurt Superman. It crushed the rock like it was nothing and threw it behind its back.

"You can't hurt me, Monkey boy. You are like Superman and can't kill anyone. I heard you say it. Now that you see i'm not a robot you will stop." The ape paid little attention too the talking insect at his feet. It stomped around, it was furious. It snatched trees up and blasted it with it mouth ray. It stomped onto the ground and roared too all directions. Metallo raised his hands and shot a flash of lightning at the ape. A little zat was heard onto the fur of the ape and it noticed it. It turned around, looking even more pissed.

"Bad move." Thought Superman who slowely went down towards the ground to go unnoticed. The ape now took position to punch Metallo into oblivion but before he could swing Superman got between him and the ape.

"Stop creature! There is no need for anybody to get hurt. Too many people have already been hurt this day, lets not make it worse." The ape didn't listen and with full strength punched at Superman. Superman blocked the punch. He had little trouble and managed to punch the ape's arm away. The ape was very surprised and punched again and again. Superman blocked them all. It then opened its mouth and from it shot the beam of light. Superman took it full and came out totally unharmed.

"I know it is you Mark. Stop this nonsense." The ape looked confused. It looked up towards the moon and roared again.

"Please... help me." Superman looked at his feet. Metallo, a blond white male in his late 30's was holding his legs. "I don't want to die. Certainly not by the hands of this monkey boy, ape."

"Why did you attack us?" He noticed the man was crying.

"I was ordered, by a strange man in a large office building in Metropolis. He told me he would hurt my family if i didn't do what he told me."

"Metropolis? Then why did you attack Pittsburgh?" Meanwhile the ape was tearing and punching and screaming at superman, he didn't even look up again.

"I live in Pittsburgh. I put the suit on there but it somehow took over control and started attacking people." An airplane flew over. The ape noticed and pointed at it in disbelieve. It didn't like the sound of it though Superman noticed as it got angry and opened its mouth. Superman rushed into its path and took the full blast of energy.

"Time to go home brother. I don't know what has happened but i'll bet it has something to do wih that tail." Superman went slowely(for him) too the back of the ape but the ape noticed and punched Superman. It got him off guard and Superman fell onto the ground, making a crater.

"alright, we'll play it that way." Superman got up and went too Metallo. "First lets get you out of here." He grabbed the man who seemed very gratefull and swung his arms around him. Superman then suddenly felt very weak again is if somebody took away his powers again like... like before.

"Die Superman!" The man took a small green shard from his sleeve and stabbed Superman into his shoulder with it. Superman felt something he had never felt before. Pain. He dropped the man and grabbed the shard. Pulling it seemed to make it worse and make him grow weaker. He fell onto the ground and screamed. The ape heard that. He also heard the laughing of the other man. The ape looked down at Superman and saw him laying there in blood and screaming in pain. It looked sad, then it changed too angry and moved his eyes over the ground. It then found its target, Metallo. As Metallo saw the ape looking at him he startled and crawled away as fast as he could.

"No, stay away from me you monster." But the ape didn't listen. It lifted its foot and stomped on Metallo, now unprotected by its armor as hard as it could. Metallo was killed instantly. In the mean time, well before Metallo was killed a large group of people had gathered around. They watched in awe as Metallo was killed by a gigantic ape and Superman(who they had grown to respect) dying. Then, a large cloud appeared in front of the moon. When the moon was completely gone the ape looked up and seemed to start to calm down. Then, it started shrinking and shrinking and its fur disappeared(it shed off rather then vanish) and what was left was a man, naked with a large brown monkey tail. When people got closer(rescuers, army, ambulance) they finally recognized Mark, the mysterious ally of Superman though now with a tail. They did immediately rush in to help both superheroes who just saved Pittsburgh from Metallo. Even though some people started mumbling things about that tail and some people shouted that he was not human the rescuers paid little attention to that and aided both superheroes as best they could. First thing they did was pull out the shard of green from Superman's body and carried it away in a large, thick, lead container. They put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Mark was in worse shape and could not be moved just yet. His tail was glowing and they all suspected that once the moon would return, he would change again. One of the ambulance personell grabbed the tail as it was wiggling around and in the way. Mark's muscles suddenly tensed and he trembled in pain. The man immediately let go and mark seemed to calm down. As the cloud was about to disappear they covered him up and build a tent over him. They mended his major wounds and tried to stop the internal bleeding. They avoided touching the tail because they didn't want him to shake or move in any way. With all the broken bones and a heavy concussion he could die any second. About 15 minutes had passed in the tent when Aquaman came into the tent.

"Mark!.. uh, i mean... Monkey boy..." He looked around. People where staring at him wonderously.

"We will now call him monkey boy. If you don't tell his real name i would greatly appreciate it." The people all nodded with a smile. Aquaman was relieved. The sat down beside him.

"Mark, dude. Look at you. You are a mess. Even more then Superman. Don't worry, i was taken here by the Flash, he is getting Superman too sunlight fast." Mark seemed to slowely wake up and turned his head too Aquaman. "Monkey boy? Seriously? Don't use names villains came up with."

Aquaman laughed. "Sorry, its the first thing that i could think of." He then spotted the tail. "Wow, so it is true. You told us once about being born with a tail. I just thought you where joking around. Wild. And you turned into a great ape?" Monkey boy suddenly lifted his head.

"I what?"

"What you don't remember? Yeah, you got wild and killed Metallo. Sorry we couldn't be there sooner, I was helping the Batman stopping the Joker from releasing a nerve agent into the atmosphere. The Flash was busy fighting Turtle man" Aquaman reached for the tail. One of the rescuers rushed over and grabbed Aquaman's hand.

"Wait! Don't do that please, i don't think Monkey boy would like that." Aquaman ignored it and grabbed the tail anyway. Monkey boy suddenly felt numb all over his body. He couldn't move, not even his mouth to speak. When Aquaman saw how he responded he let go of the tail immediately. The sudden shock and numbness almost immediately washed away.

"Holy, that felt really terrible. Like i was paralyzed and somebody squeezed my throat."

"Sorry about that. Seems your new tail is a little sensitive." Monkey boy looked puzzled.

"Wait a minute. Get back too the part where you where telling me i transformed into a giant ape. Get real."

"No, i'm serious. They got you on camera and all. Probably that tail makes you go all ape when there is a full moon. Unlucky for Metallo the moon disappeared just a tad too late." Monkey boy put his head down again and passed out. Suddenly Superman walked into the tent. Though his suit was still stained in blood he was fully healed. The Flash walked in behind him. Superman scanned his brothers anatomy.

"He has all his ribs broken and his back on 2 places. You did a great job at stopping the internal bleeding, my thanks too all present. My brother is strong he will fight through this. Take it from me. When he recovers he will be stronger and better then ever before." He lifted his brother up gently. He looked at Aquaman. "Dont touch the tail, its a little sensitive." He nodded. "Thank you Aquaman and Flash, always appreciate your assistance. This time you saved our lives and we will owe you forever. I will take him too the hospital, alert them of our coming and his condition." He walked slowely out of the tent. The full moon was still gone. He suddenly lifted up and shot off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4: Raditz

After 3 weeks Mark was still supposed to be in the hospital in Oregon but he had escaped so many times already they had discharged him. He had healed incredibly fast but Mark did not allow them to take blood samples or anything else for them to analyze. Though they thought that strange, they respected his wishes(you don't screw a man that can turn into a gigant ape). They also at first wanted to remove the tail. But Monkey boy refused, saying he feels stronger and healthier with it. Only he knew that it was part of his alien features and lied he got it after fighting against Mr. Mxyzptlk who thought it would be funny to give him a tail. At the front door of the hospital hordes of press stood ready to ask Monkey boy some questions. He however had snuck out of the 10th level window, with Superman.

"Good to have you back." They embraced. "My god you have increased in strength. Its incredible" Mark looked happy, his tail wiggling left and right.

"Its good to be back brother. Uhm, i mean Superman. I have been thinking" They flew off towards the East, back home. Superman looked surprised over his left shoulder.

"Thinking? About what exactly? The tail?"

Monkey boy looked up. "Hm? No, not the tail. The tail is fine, in fact the tail is great. I feel my strength originating from it actually. No, i mean the name."

"What? Monkey boy. I'm sorry Mark but its the only thing that came up. You should have made your own superhero name long ago, then you would have had a proper name for yourself." They where almost home, Superman could already smell their Mom's vegetable soup.

"Oh, yeah sure. Have a secret identity only to have it smashed up by some weirdo in a metal suit and turn into a gigantic ape. Bye bye secret, hello Mark Kent the superhero. I just can't believe i have a name given too me by a villain. I mean he didn't even go for me at first" They touched down onto the ground.

"Oh stop complaining, at least you are not known by your last name or to be my brother or our parents would be in danger. Everyone is safe. Let me worry about why Metallo was there. They analyzed that green stuff at Metropolis."

Mark looked up in surprise. "Really? What is it?" Clark stopped before opening the door and looked at Mark.

"Appearently its a type of crystal. Nowhere else found on earth. They think it might be extraterrestial. Explains why it affected me" Their mother greeted them indoors and they sat down to dinner.

"I'm sorry we didn't visit you more often sweetheart but Salem is quite a long flight and your brother was not always available to take us."

"Its alright mother, the dozens of postcards and flowers did the trick. Besides, i'm out much earlier then they first said." Mark kept scooping up food, Martha had bought an extra large cooking set and large pots to feed Mark alone. He ate for at least 5 people.

"Must be your alien features. The healing." Clark mentioned. "Still, not as fast healing as i do it." He said with a wink too his father who laughed. Martha didn't laugh though.

"You could both have been killed. If you didn't go together who knows what would have happened?"

"Who knew something could harm Clark so much?" Jonathan mentioned. "But you are right, you both where extremely lucky. Going out together was a smart thing. We both watched it all on the news and where terrified when we saw Clark laying there on the ground and you Mark kicked off into the distance." Jonathan stood up to clear the table and do the dishes.

"You where also lucky you where together celebrating passing your degree. If you would have gone solo you would surely be dead right? Maybe you should always team-up." Martha mentioned. Clark and Mark looked at eachother.

"A superhero team." They said in chorus. "Yeah, we could invite Aquaman and the Flash."

Jonathan looked behind the corner. "The Flash? Who is that?" Clark walked into the kitchen too help his father.

"Oh, helped us before. He is from Coast City, he's a speeder. He was the one who saved my ass back in Oregon."

Mark in the mean time helped his mother put the table back and put everything back on it. "Yeah, he might be faster then Clark i have heard."

Clark gave a weird face. "Yeah right, maybe if he could fly and had no resistance from the ground. Running he could beat me but no way when i'm flying."

Martha sat down onto the couch to relax. "Perhaps you can have the batman join too. You know the one from Gotham City who jailed the Joker and Scarecrow."

Mark shook his head. "I heard he was more like an anti-hero then a real one. The police have a warrant out"

Clark came back into the room, the dishes never took long. "Yeah and i don't trust a man who doesn't cooperate with the police."

Mark sat down next to his mother. "Well perhaps we can help him sometimes in Gotham and meet him. Aquaman has helped him before" Mark flicked on the TV.

"By the way, how did your application at the University go? Did you get the job Mark?" Mark zapped between a few channels. "They will call me back but i'm confident they will accept me as new assistant researcher. Oh look, People's Court is on." Jonathan and Clark joined in front of the TV. "Did you hear Clark has been employed by the Daily Planet as a reporter? I'm so proud of both of you. Good jobs, good homes in Metropolis, and how about dating? Well, as long as you 2 are safe." "Lois Lane works at the Daily Planet doesn't she Clark? You always had an eye for her in highschool i can remember. I bet she want to know all about your red and blue tights." Mark sniggered. "Yeah, i can tell her all about my brother the 70 foot chimpanzee." They all laughed.

To start their superhero team they first went too the UN and explain their intentions. The Flash and Aquaman immediately agreed to join. The batman refused the invitation however and the 2 brothers had a hard time gaining more recruits. 4 members for the time was enough though and they called themselves the Justice League of America, or JLA. The JLA booked immediate succes in their first week and defeated Clayman(in Gotham) and Zoom(an evil counterpart of The Flash). The JLA was feared by all criminals, especially their strongest member Superman. Eventually the batman soffened up to them, providing funding and intelligence only. Aquaman was the main source for intelligence as he could talk too the sea animals. The Flash was always on time at events, and yes he was faster then Superman. Monkey man(changed by Mark's request) was the second strongest by far as he was also incredibly fast, strong and capable of flying. He also detected energy sources, a new feature for him that Superman lacked. Superman on the other hand could look and hear from great distances. These skills where put into good use on earth but outside of earth their powers worked as well. Superman even was capable of interstellar travel and could hold his breath in outerspace for a very long time. Monkey man couldn't be in space though. He tried, but the energy field he produced simply wasn't strong enough. Superman was even stronger in outerspace as the sun rays directly on his body made him absorb it even faster. Monkey man's energy detection did work in outerspace though and one day he felt a huge power coming closer too earth. He didn't alert the other members of the team though as he felt a sort of familiarity in this power. As it got past the moon he identified the energy source, it was same as his, only stronger. He decided to go too the place where he thought the object was going to land, in Japan. When he got there the rest of the JLA was there as well however.

"You really think we let you have all the fun alone? Our satellites saw the object arrive by the time it passed Jupiter. We have been able to take a picture, thats why we are here." Superman showed the picture too Monkey man. Too his shock the picture showed a spherical object, white with the same symbol on it as his own spacecraft had... This ship carried a man the same race as Mark.

"This power is like mine, yet it isn't. This is evil, pure evil and very strong. I don't want the others to get hurt when fighting this person." Their conversation was interrupted as the spaceship entered the atmosphere. It came down directly in a straight line and on impact made a huge crater in the landscape of Shikoku island. The spaceship opened up and a man came out. He slowely flew higher then the crater and stared down upon the JLA. Monkey man saw his tail wrapped around his waist, he had an even bigger bush of black hair all the way too his behind. He had some sort of armor on with on it the same symbol as on the ship and wore an eye piece over his left eye that bleeped. The man pressed on the device. He then moved closer and touched down on the ground before them. He looked around. Then he looked angry and turn his head back too the party.

"What is this Kakarot? Why are these people still alive, why haven't you carried out your mission?"

Mark walked towards him. "I'm sorry, but my name is not Kakarot. I grew up on earth and i have a family here. My name is Mark."

The man looked confused. "What? What are you talking about? You where given exact instructions from your vessel. Have you forgotten everything? What about your tail? Our readings show this planet has a moon, as soon as you looked into it you should have turned into an oozaru and killed everyone on this planet!" Mark looked at the man's tail and then his own.

"Yes, i have been transformed into what you call an Oozaru but my brother behind me there stopped me from going on a rampage" The man looked behind Mark and saw Superman standing there. He smiled a little and coughed into his hand

"He's not your brother. He is not your family. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raditz. Your real family. You are right about having a brother, I am he." Mark fell to the ground, his feet in the air... Superman was stunned beyond believe. So where the Flash and Aquaman.

"What is all this nonsense anyway did you hit your head or something when you where little?"

Superman now stepped forward to pick his brother up. "Yes, i hit him once on the head. He was heavily concussed but when he woke up he was less of a violent type, more kind too others." Raditz looked furious. Mark grabbed the arm of Superman and stood up again. They looked at eachother. Mark said without using words: "I already have a brother". They smiled.

Raditz power suddenly increased. "You fool! You have forgotten who you truly are! This planet was supposed to be ripe for selling, but you have let these people live. Fine, lets take care of it now, together. Then come with me Kakarot and i will refresh your memory." Superman now looked back at Raditz again angry.

"You are not going to harm the people of this planet. We are its guardians, sworn to protect them from any evil." Raditz calmed down. He grinned again.

"Oh, is that so? Well, i'll guess i will have to go through you then won't i? Best if you to step aside though. You have no idea who you have standing in front of you." He clicked on the button on his device. He walked slowely too the left and looked aquaman straight in the eyes. The device over his eye started bleeping again and figures nobody could figure out started showing on it.

"Hm, powerlevel of 200 huh? Impressive. And you, in the red tights. Powerlevel of 15, Pathetic. Kakarot's power is 18,000. Thats good but never as high as mine. And you, Kakarot's 'brother'... Hm, your powerlevel doesn't show. My scouter can't lock a figure. Bah, these things always keep breaking on me. It doesn't matter. None is as strong as i am on this planet, you humans are fragile and weak. Only few in the whole universe can say that. This has taken long enough. What do you say now kakarot? Will you join me again? Will you join your real family and people and learn of your heritage? Or are you going to stay with these weaklings?" Mark looked for a moment at Superman. He winked. He then turned back too Raditz again.

"Yes, big brother. I think i'm beginning to understand. Tell me first though. If i was send here to destroy this planet, why are you here now? Couldn't you have come to destroy it?"

Raditz grinned under his breath. "Haha, i see there is some explaining to do. You are part of a warrior race. The saiyans. We are what you call space pirates. Long time ago our empire was enormous and our planets numberous. We conquered planet after planet. However in our war with the Green Lantern Corps we overlooked an astroid approaching our home planet Vegeta and it got destroyed. The saiyan race itself was nearly whiped into extinction by the Corps shortly after that and our allies surrendered or scattered. We had to change our methods. Now we keep in the background and send small infants, like yourself too distant planet that has potential buyers. Though these planets are deep within Green Lantern territory a single small pod usually goes unnoticed in all the space traffic. Same goes for my own pod, we have several techniques to cover our trail. Anyway, as soon as the infant is landed and old enough too transform he will be strong enough to destroy any type of civilization that live on that planet and make it ripe for the sale. Eventually someone will go over there and check on the planet to see if its ready and take back the infant, now a young man, back home. So, now you see where you truly belong Kakarot?" Mark now was the one smiling. He walked back too his friends.

"Oh yes, Raditz. Thank you for that history lesson. I now know enough. Listen, you might be my bioliogical brother, but i would never join the likes of you. Pirates. You would actually slaughter an entire population just so you can get paid. You disgust me and i don't want you as my family. I already have a family right here as i told you. Leave now and we will do you no harm."

The flash looked over at Monkey man. "You really think it would be wise too let such a criminal go, Mark?"

Mark look back at the flash. "Don't worry Barry, i have heard of the green lanterns. They're a sort of galactic police force. We can contact them and they could arrest him." The Flash nodded in approval.

"Okay, now you have done it Kakarot. Time to teach you a lesson." Raditz power suddenly increased. An aura of blue energy surrounded him, Mark was nailed too the ground when he felt the amount of power coming from Raditz.

"Its overwhelming, i can't believe how mcuh this is affecting me. I feel it going straight through me." The earth shook around them, rocks started to lift up from the ground. Barry took a step back. Aquaman and the others stayed put though.

"Say your prayers!" Raditz shouted and swooped with his hand towards Aqauman's direction. Aquaman never saw it coming, but Superman did and took the full blast of energy coming from Raditz's handpalm.

"Impossible! How could a mere human block such an attack? Or even see it coming?" Raditz looked in amazement at Superman.

"Well, Raditz it would be kind of a surprise too you that only 1 of us here is actually human. And he is not what you would call 'regular'." The Flash suddenly disappeared and came up behind Raditz and punched him. However Raditz didn't seem to feel it.

"Stop guys! I have to do this alone. It is my responsibility" Flash was distracted and got punched by Raditz, really hard. He flew backwards against a rock a few miles away and was out cold. Superman saw this and charged Raditz head on.

"Stop Superman!"

Superman stopped right before he could punch Raditz. He looked over his shoulder too Mark who was miles away checking out the Flash.

"I must do this myself. Please step aside." He said. Superman could hear him as if he stood right next to him. Superman saw Monkey Man trembling. He was mad, furious. His power must be much larger as he has never really gotten this angry before. Superman decided to allow his brother to fight this man alone. As he stepped aside Raditz was about to punch Superman but as he read the situation with his eyes he knew what was going on.

"Ah, finally my dear brother decides to intervene. You going to save your friends from certain death? Well then, come on!" Monkey man started to walk slowely, from just watching Raditz he now too was able to fuel his energy with rage. Around him appeared the same form of blue aura of energy that Raditz had.

"Yes, thats right little brother. Get angry, show me the true power of the saiyan within. Give in too your rage." Superman meanwhile helped The Flash up, who had awoken.

"Is he gonna fight him or is he gonna try to bring him over too the dark side of the force?" He asked as Aquaman joined them. "He must do this himself. Don't worry, he knows what he is doing."

Suddenly Raditz stormed at Monkey man. He blocked but was kicked back by the force. Raditz came on strong, throwing blows each to kill. Monkey man had a hard time blocking them. Eventually they took the fight into the air. They where so quick Aquaman had trouble following it. "What speed! Is this what an average alien species is capable of? What else is out there?" Aquaman wondered and then looked at Superman. "You are an alien yourself right? What if there are more of your species flying around the galaxy right now? As evil as this guy?"

Superman looked over at Aquaman in surprise. "You don't think i thought of that? It is one of the reasons why we created the JLA, for when we would leave Earth, in search of galactical threats too earth like the Saiyans and my own species."

The flash looked up. "Leave? You mean abandon Earth and rejoin your own?"

Superman looked back at Barry. "We will never abandon earth, but our ancestory links us too other worlds. We can't ignore that link. Sooner or later we will have to find and make peace with that heritage. Perhaps that day has come for Mark. I will help him in any way i can to get the questions he has answered. He would do the same for me." Meanwhile Mark was beaten into the ground by Raditz. He stood up again, coughing blood. He smirked at Raditz. He put his hands behind his back and tensed his muscles. He was putting out so much energy he started screaming and the ground shook. He then shot his arms forward and a quite thick beam of energy came from his arms off that shot straight at Raditz.

"What?" Raditz was surprised by the rapidly approaching beam of light and got knocked out of the air by the blast. He got up, his tail was wiggling and he wrapped it around his waist again. "Well, could have told me you could shoot KI blasts." He stretched his right arm out and instantly an energy beam twice as thick and twice as fast as Mark's shot out of his hand. Mark was just in time to push with his hands at the beam. He was forced back by the blast, grinding through at least 20 yards of earth before being able to deflect the beam into the air where it blew up.

"Holy cow! That was a little too close for comfort."

The Flash rushed up too him. "Look man, this is getting too dangerous. You have to end this now before someone gets hurt. That explosion in the air was heard for miles. Its geting too close to the civilians." Monkey man had to catch his breath, but he still had some power left. He got angry again thinking of all the lives in danger and he felt his adrenaline rising.

"Don't worry, i got this." He lifted up into the air towards the battlefield again. He looked down upon Raditz. "He Raditz! Try blocking this then!" He stretched his arms out too his side and started to concentrate. Raditz looked up. His scouter is bleeping. "What? Ha, you can't be serious Kakarot. Your power is way too low. A KI blast won't even scratch me" Superman and the rest of the JLA all looked up as well, they saw Monkey man light up like a christmas tree with all that energy gathering around him. He started to scream again, he was really pushing it too his limits.

"Looks like he has been saving some power for this. Better ready yourself Saiyan." Superman said. Raditz looked over at Superman and then back up again. "Alright, i'll play that game. You just exhaust that last bit of power you got. Then i can finally take my time at killing your friends, and then you. Come on then, i'm ready." Raditz took position to block the shot. Monkey man just kept building up and building up. Raditz saw his scouter go crazy, his eyes then widened. Monkey man then released. The energy wave was much stronger then Raditz anticipated. But it didn't have any speed behind it.

"Ha, thats very powerfull indeed Kakarot. Well done, unfortunately i could evade it a million times before it reaches anyone. But i said i would block and i will. Raditz prepared to block it. Monkey man suddenly disappeared(he moved so fast only Superman and The Flash could see him move) from behind the wave, cutting it short. He then reappeared right besides Raditz who was caught blind-sided. Monkey man quickly grabbed Raditz's tail. Raditz was stunned and seemed paralyzed. "wh... how?" Raditz trembled on his feet and looked at Monkey man.

"Feels terrible right? Yeah, i know. Say bye bye." He kicked Raditz right into his back and it send him flying towards the energy beam. It hit him full, Raditz's armor crumbled apart and Raditz screamed in agony. His scouter flew away and fell in pieces on the ground. The beam exploded in mid-air. Monkey man had to duck and cover for the explosion, he was still very close. After the smoke cleared they where sure Raditz was a goner. The Flash rushed over too Monkey man to see if he was alright. He was exhausted and pretty messed up but he had been in worse shape he remembers.

"Haha, bet he wasn't expecting that. His ass is toast for sure" Aquaman mentioned too Superman who stood there cooly. "You knew didn't you? You guys have some sort of telepathy going on there. You knew exactly what he was planning that why you helped convince Raditz to block the shot instead of evade it. Thats what killed him, his own pride."

Superman smiled. "Its true. We always thought it was just a brother thing, but since we are not even the same species i think it really is some form of telepathy. Anyway i don't like killing people. I could never. Nor could Mark, ever." Superman looked back at Aquaman who looked puzzled. Then Superman pointed at the dust clouds. Aquaman looked over. From the dust a figure appeared. Raditz wasn't dead. He stumbled towards the JLA. After a few steps he collapsed.

"Got... to reach... my pod. Need to... regenerate. Activate the... healing... procedure." Superman heard from behind him the pod activate and confirm the command. He heard the pod opening up.

"He is not going to make it. I have to help him."

Aquaman grabbed Superman's arm before he could take off. "Help him? Are you mad? He is a mass murdering space pirate. He would have given this planet no remorse. He would have killed eveyone if it was up to him and now you want him to live?"

Superman looked at Aquaman. He looked sad. "I can't let him die Aquaman. I couldn't live with myself. Everybody has the right to live, even people like Raditz. Besides, i'm not going to let him go. He will pay for a lifetime of crimes. I'll hand him over too the Green Lantern corps." Superman moved over too Raditz who was moaning. "Look. You are under arrest. Let me get you too you pod. You can heal then, the Green Lantern Corps can have you after that." He kneeled down and put his arm under that of Raditz. Raditz slapped his arm away(Superman allowed him to).

"Never, i would rather die then give myself up too the likes of you. I am a Saiyan warrior. The strongest of all species. How can such a weakling like my little brother beat me? And you. You're just as alien as we are. You don't belong here, where is your pride? Where are your people? Why mingle with these weak pathetic humans when you could rule them with your power?"

Superman looked at him in surprise. "This is my home, i was raised here. These humans took us in, respected us and never judged us because of who we are. I could never betray that trust." Raditz looked disgusted. He smirked then and suddenly jumped up.

"Ha, you didn't think that attack would kill me right? I might be hurt but i'm still more powerfull then anyone. Now you, get down." He punched Superman with all he got. His hand broke on Superman's face though. Superman didn't even flinch. Raditz looked in shock and then screamed in pain. "Ah, my arm. I broke it. How? What are you? Take this then." Raditz build up his energy and got ready to blast a huge amount of energy at Superman.

"No wait. Stop. Not that close!" Superman yelled and held his hand up towards Raditz. Raditz fired his blast with both hands. Too late he noticed a wall of energy right in front of his nose where the energy blast bumped up against. The blast almost immediately blew up, killing Raditz. When the smoke cleared Superman was standing there and dusted himself off. He looked very sad.

"Superman? What the hell happened?" Aquaman came up to him.

"He fired a blast of energy at me, but my body is protected by a shield of energy. It stopped it, i raised my hand which caused the wall of energy to come even closer too him. He basically was killed by his own blast." Superman kneeled down, he picked up a piece of cloth. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He then stood up again and hovered over too his brother. Mark was being held up by the Flash.

"Come on brother, i'll help you get better faster. No more hospitals for you." He lifted his brother up from Flash's arms.

"Thanks Barry." Flash nodded. Superman moved over too the alien pod with his borther under his arms. The pod looked exactly like the one Mark was brought to earth in. Same strange symbol which must mean it is a Saiyan pod. He gently put Mark into the pod. Mark woke up.

"Oh, hé man. Whats going on?" He looked around at the pod, he recognized it.

"Is this mine?"

Superman shook his head. "I'm sorry, but i am afraid your brother Raditz is dead. You are in his pod right now, Raditz started a regeneration sequence which i guess will work on you too."

Mark smiled. "Hé, my brother isn't dead. He is standing right in front of me." He winked at Superman. Suddenly the pod began to bleep and a voice came out.

"Saiyan DNA recognized. Family of Raditz. Raditz presence not detected. Calculating... Recommended action to continue mission. Brother of Raditz on board, setting course for Planet Namek to rejoin group." The pod closed. Superman stopped it from closing.

"No wait. This thing will take me too other Saiyans like me. Maybe they can help me get some more answers. They are probably space pirates too and are currently on a mission. I must stop them. Let it go, you should follow me. I could use the back-up" Superman let the door go.

"Alright then, i'll go talk with the rest of the JLA. I'll catch up." He winked. The door closed and the pod started to rise slowely. From a compartment above Mark an oxygen mask appeared and the pod started filling with water. It was at pleasant warmth. The pod spoke again.

"Estimated time for regeneration 10 hours. ETA on planet Namek in 11 hours. Have a nice day." Mark wondered if that where Earth hours. Suddenly the pod shot into space. This thing was fast. Superman in the mean time walked over too the Flash and Aquaman. On his way over there he looked at the place where the device on Raditz's head had dropped. He quickly rushed towards it and grabbed all the pieces. While walking towards the Flash and Aquaman again he reassembled the device with his superhuman sight and memory. Once it was fully functional again he gave it too the Flash.

"Here, bring this too the Batman. I have converted it for the English language. This will help you detect incoming energy sources, as well as locate strong energy signatures on Earth. Maybe he can make some more and improve it somehow. I am going to follow my brother. His ship is set course for a planet called Namek. I do not know where that planet is just yet, only when i fly next to the pod can i interpret its course exactly. Seems like we will be on our own on this one. You two talk to the press about this, be completely honest. Mark and I don't have to worry about any secret identity from now on. Things are changing rapidly." Aquaman looked confused. "Everything down here seemed to go rapidly. I understand why Monkey Man had to go but why you too? Don't you think villains will have a field day when they find out the strongest heroes of the planet have left?"

"I'm confident in your abilities to keep order. I'll suggest you try getting some new recruits. Someone being called Wonder Woman appeared near Boston a few days ago. She might join us. I will also attempt to contact the Green Lantern Corps and see if they have someone watching over this planet. We will come back. I promise"

Flash put the device on his head and looked at Aquaman. "Yep, 200. kinda low don't think? Don't worry Superman we have everything under control. We shall await your return. Just come back in one piece okay?" Superman tapped the 2 on the shoulder and smiled. He then took off into the air. "yeah, we can handle the threats being posed now. But imagine if Mr. Mxyzptlk returns or a saiyan arrives here?" "Well i hear this Wonder Woman is strong. She'll be able to take on a Saiyan i guess. Mr. Mxyzptlk can be easily banished if we are lucky. Besides, he appears only for teasing Superman, who is not here. Come on, we'll return too the tower and contact Bruce. You address the press." The Flash grabbed Aquaman and sped away.


	5. Chapter 5: Namek

Superman shot up into space. He hang in space for a moment to let the sunrays really power him up, then he located the pod in the distance and shot straight towards it. When he arrived he flew in front of it to look through the window. Mark was asleep floating in a liquid which appeared to be pure Saiyan DNA Superman could figure. He turned around and plotted its course. He then shot off into the distance. When he arrived at planet Namek a few seconds later he didn't sense any spacecraft in orbit, no moon nor any sign of advanced civilization. He decided to land onto the ground right away. The air seemed breathable for him and Mark, though something did caught his attention that could pose a problem; Above him shone an orange star. He immediately noticed the effects of it despite never being near an orange star before. It powered him down severely. He had been at a red star before, could barely make it far enough from its influence before he choked in space. It made him more vulnerable, weaker and slower(both physically and mentally) He looked around the planet. It was quite barren with a mildly dense atmosphere and the gravity was twice that of Earth. Only a few trees stood around, there was a nasty wind and a couple of lakes around that where filled with salt water. Nothing much lived here. Superman could only feel the breathing and heartbeats of several living things. He felt his power fading fat under the ornag star and he quickly scanned the area as far as he could. He felt a small group of heartbeats close to eachother in the East and headed for that straight away. It didn't take him long to get there(though a lot longer then he was used to) and when he arrived he saw a small village. The villagers where green humanoids, bald with 2 green feelers on their heads. The wore loose robes in all different colours. They seemed farmers as they where busy building planting small plants on the ground of a small plantage. Their technology didn't seem much further then perhaps middle ages. The houses where made of a strange material though, seems like plaster work. It looked very fragile. The well and pots they used where of the same material. Superman landed just on the outskirts of the village and walked slowely towards it. one of the Namekians spotted him and dropped his basket of plants. Superman was quick to prevent it from falling on the ground and was in the Namekians face within seconds with a smile. The Namekian had a panic attack and ran screaming towards the village. Superman stopped smiling.

"Hm, i thought i was being friendly enough. What did i do wrong?" The other villagers noticed him too. The children all ran away into homes while most others looked curious and scared as well. Superman noticed there where no females, he found that strange. He walked to the center of town. From the largest building an older Namekian came up. He started talking in a strange language. Superman understood that he was the village elder and in charge. Superman saw from his body movement he was asking questions and being suspicious but Superman had no clue what he was saying.

"I am sorry. I do not understand your language." He shook his head and held his shoulders up to make it more clear. Appearently these people didn't have the same body language as him as the children started to imitate him, trying to communicate with him. From behind the elder an adult Namekian came up. He was pretty beaten up, they have purple blood. He held an object in his hands. This Namekian looked like a warrior and wore a hat and shoulder pads, unlike all the others. Superman immediately recognized the object. It was a scouter. The man handed it over to him. He took it and placed it over his ear. The device sucked onto his ear and stuck a little piece of bend metal into his ear from the inside. The green visor popped up in front of him and it started showing strange symbols. Then the Namekian spoke again.

"I understand now you will understand what we are saying? Everything you say now will be understood by us. Now, alien, tell the elder what you are doing here." Superman looked surprised for a moment, this thing worked like a charm and he could hear whispers from afar all in English now.

"Oh, my name is Sup... Clark. I come in peace." The people around him looked tense and started looking angry. The elder now stepped forward again and pushed the warrior away with his hand. The warrior stepped aside. The elder spoke.

"This man right here is called Nail. He was from another village untill 2 aliens came and said exactly the same thing. Not much later most of the villagers where dead and he was tortured. Why should we trust you then?" Superman knew these two where probably saiyans.

"Yes, i understand. These 2 wouldn't happen to have long brown tails would they?" Suddenly Nail looked up.

"Yes, they did." He said. "But at first they had henchmen with them, who had all kinds of different alien features like horns and purple skin and faces like reptiles. Some looked like you." Nail scanned Superman with his eyes. "They all had the same suit of armor on though, unlike you. Of course you could easily change your outfit quickly. You seem to know how that thing on your ear works though. That alarms us." Superman understood the man. He scanned the area. His hearing wasn't as good as when he was at full strength. He could't hear if there where any Saiyans around or hear any fighting going on.

"I understand your concern. I have encountered these Saiyans on the planet i am from. I came here to warn you about them. If they are already here i will help you get them to leave." Nail looked at the elder. He looked back and then back at Superman again.

"I have the ability to tell when someone is lying. I know you are not. However, i must warn you these Saiyans are not to be taken lightly. They have attacked and killed many of our people, some where very able warriors like Nail here and they where defeated with ease. Warriors like Nail did take care of their henchmen who don't seem to be very strong but now that they are alone they have become more brutal and impatient with us." Superman looked confused.

"Impatient with what? Are they not here to rid this planet of any civilization so they can sell it?" Nail responded now again.

"They are not here to take over the planet. They are searching."

"Searching for what?"

Nail looked at the elder again. The elder spoke. "Nail here is a fine man, he doesn't trust you yet with that information. I however know you can be trusted. You have a pure heart." He looked at one of the children. "Dende, go an get the dragonball."

"Yes, elder." Little Dende ran into one of the smaller buildings. A few moments later he came out carrying a very large orange ball. In the middle of the ball a darker orange star floated around like it was floating in liquid. Though the ball had the size of a watermelon Dende had no trouble lifting it up. It walked over too the elder and handed it over to him.

"This is a Dragonball. It is an ancient artifact created by our great father many decades ago. In total there are 7 spread out over the planet."

Superman had to interrupt him. "I am sorry, but this scouter on my head works like a transciever. I have to deactivate it before you continue or the enemy will hear."

"I have disabled that ability on the device."

Superman was suprised by that. These namekians might be more technologically advanced then he first thought. Superman took the device off his head. He read the components again with his x-ray vision and started reprogramming it on the spot.

"There, now i'll be able to read off this thing." He put it on his head again and pushed on the button. It started tracking energy signatures. First the villagers. Nail was at powerlevel 40,000, the elder at 20. He scanned the horizon. The scouter then tracked 2 huge energy signatures from afar. It couldn't lock a decent level from the other but 1 was at 60,000. Suddenly the scouter started bleeping and showed the distance towards its current targets. They where headed straight for him!

"They are coming".

"Yes i know. I can feel them." Nail walked over too the elder. "Put the dragonball away too a safe place. Far away from here. Clark, will you help us prevent them getting too it? They already have 5 of them. If they find all 7 they will be able to call upon the ancient dragon and he will grant them any 3 wishes. We haven't collected all 7 dragonballs for many decades, even when our planet started to become dryer and more hostile we refuse to use the power of the dragon for our own gain. These evil warriors will no doubt wish things that could damage life and the universe as we know it. we can not allow that to happen. We would rather die." Superman saw the seriousness in the elders eyes.

"Leave now then, take the children with you. Do you have anything too fly into space yourself or long range communicators?"

The Elder thought for a moment. "Yes, we do have spacecraft and they have very long communicators in case of emergency."

"Good, go into space and contact the Green Lantern corps. Have you heard of them? They are at war with these space pirates and will be glad to help i should think."

"Alright, i will try to contact this corps."

"Good, Nail and i will delay the Saiyans long enough for them to arrive." Superman looked down at one of the children. It smiled at him and gratitude.

"Alright, i will take the dragonball along too the next closest village with the children. I will leave the children there and go up myself to call the Corps." The Elder put the ball more firmly into his arms and flew up high into air, the children and some other villagers followed. Superman and Nail watched them depart. Then Superman looked back at Nail again. "How long ago did they show up?"

"They arrived here only a few days ago. They first took it easy and slow and let their henchmen do all the work. They attacked our villages with energy weapons and physical violence. They got the first 2 dragonballs that way. But then our warriors started to fight these aliens and defeated all of them. But once they where all dead the Saiyans came out themselves and killed many of my people." Nail showed he had trouble surpressing his anger.

"Well i had no trouble with the one i met on my planet but these 2 are a couple of leagues above them and i have been powered down by your star. My physiology grants me with great strength and invulnerability, but i don't know where my limits lie right now. I have never been under an orange star before. I do not know how well i will be able to handle these 2. Perhaps we should try to talk them out of getting the dragonballs while the elder contact the Green Lantern corps." Nail nodded. He let his energy go wild. A green aura like a flame formed up around him. Superman recognized it from his brother and Raditz. He is strong. He pushed the button on the scouter. It showed a powerlevel of 65.000. That surprised Superman. "A moment ago it showed a powerlevel of 40.000. How did you manage to increase it?"

"Anyone with such a high power can choose to preserve their energy by lowering their powerlevel. They can upon it in a time of need. I'm guessing the Saiyan you met didn't have that ability yet. I'm sure these 2 do." Superman looked over to where the Saiyans where coming from. They where almost here. The powerlevel signature still showed 60.000 on one of them and was still not ready with the other one. I hope not, he thought. Mark is way too far away yet to be any help. They might have to make a run for it if it takes too long. In the distance they saw 2 figures appear with a huge ring of blue energy surrounding them.

"They are here."


	6. Chapter 6: The Saiyans

The duo flew high above them and slowed down. Then they gently decended down onto the ground. They had the same armor on as Raditz only without the large shoulderpads. They had their tails wrapped around their waist and wore the same scouters on their heads. One of them was bald and much bigger then the other one. The other one had a bush of hair about as much as Mark, also black but he was shorter then either Superman or Nail. The scouter again read their energy signatures. The big one showed the powerlevel of 60.000 and finally the scouter could make a lock on the other ones powerlevel. 90.000. The little one spoke.

"Well well, what do we have here. A lost little Namekian. You must be the one that escaped from us in the last village."

The big one laughed. "Yeah, dirty little punk. You threw dirt in my eyes and messed up my suit. You are gonna pay for that. Look Vegeta, he has a little friend with him. Who do you expect he is? He's not from around here. Could he be a green lantern perhaps?"

"Nappa you oaf. A green lantern has a green suit on and a power ring. Do you see any on this one?"

Nappa's smile disappeared. "Oh yeah, you're right. So where do you think he came from then?"

"Well, he kinda looks like a Kryptonian to me. Strange though, i thought they where all whiped out. But i would guess his spaceship is the one we detected a few hours ago. Those things are fast they say."

"Hehe, yeah now that you mention it he does look like one of those photographs you showed of typical kryptonians. I never knew they had black hair like we do."

"They are nothing like us! Do you hear me Nappa? They had no pride, no honour. They blew their own planet up and didn't even notice untill it was too late. Whiped themselves out in the process."

Nappa looked up in surprise. "Uhm, didn't that happen to our planet as well Vegeta?"

"Shut it Nappa! Before i teach you a lesson. Now go ask these two where they hid their dragonball." Nappa stopped smiling. Now he looked back at Superman, then let his eyes move too Nail. He then pushed on his Scouter.

"Yes, your powerlevel is quite high Namekian. I'll enjoy fighting you. The Kryptonians powerlevel doesn't show however. Much be too low to register." He started laughing hysterically. "Haha, well alright then. Hand over the dragonball. We know you have it here. Give it to me and i'll let you go."

Nail stepped forward. He spoke silently too Superman. "Please, let me buy the elder some time. I'll fight this Saiyan." Superman nodded. "I can handle him i think. But i have no assurance the other won't intervene. You got to back me up."

Nappa now looked angry. "He, what are you whispering too the Kryptonian? Well. Speak up. You, kryptonian. You got a name?"

Superman looked at Nappa. "Its Clark. And no i will not tell you where this dragonball is either. You will not turn me over to your side, nor convince me to leave. You may not harm anymore people ever again. We will stop you." He turned back too Nail again. Vegeta meanwhile laughed hard.

"We can stall, but i don't want anyone hurt. You can perhaps beat this brute, but the other one is hiding a lot of strength. No way you can beat that one. I am willing to try instead. I have some questions for them first, perhaps they will be willing to answer them and buy even more time."

Nail hesitated. "alright, but if the smaller one intervenes i intervene."

"Agreed." Superman stepped forward. "You say i am a Kryptonian? I grew up on another planet. Its called Earth. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

Vegeta looked stunned. "Thats where Raditz went to retrieve Kakarot, his brother. I was wondering what is taking him so long. He should have reported hours ago. So you where there when he got there? Where is that weakling?"

Superman smiled, he knew they would know the name of Earth. "I am afraid Raditz is dead. Yeah, the one you call Kakarot arrived on Planet Earth the same time i did. Our paths collided and landed next to eachother. We grew up together. We considder eachother brothers now."

"What!" Vegeta was furious, his energy level spiked up too 110,000 before falling down again. "You're telling me that Raditz was killed by a insignificant little cochroach like yourself? Impossible! You Kryptonians had no fighting styles, no strength. You where not warriors you where scientists. Raditz was a trained Saiyan warrior." Superman saw Nappa couldn't care less about Raditz's fate.

"Actually, it wasn't i who beat him. It was my brother. Kakarot. His real name is Mark though. Better remember to call him that when he gets here." Vegeta's eyes got bigger. Then he regained his cool and coughed into his hand.

"So thats who's approaching craft we noticed on our scouters. Little Kakarot. I still don't believe you though. Like Raditz Kakarot was only born with no more power then a low class warrior. He couldn't have possibly increased that much in so few years. Raditz and we conquered many worlds and fought many battles. How could one tiny planet compete with such experience? Ha, we will teach him a lesson when he gets here. It will be fun. So you two grew up as brothers? Curious. I never heard of any Kryptonians survive the destruction of their planet so many years ago. Was around the same time as the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

Nappa stood there getting impatient. "Enough with the talks. Vegeta. Can i beat the answers out of them now?"

"Watch you mouth Nappa. But yeah, go ahead. Start with the Kryptonian. Kill him quickly. But keep the Namekian alive, we need that dragonball."

Superman walked closer. "Do you perhaps know what happened to the Kryptonian homeworld? Surely you can grant a man't last request before being killed by such a strong opponent."

Nappa looked pissed off. "Are you mocking me Kryptonian? You dare?" Vegeta again reminded Nappa of his position.

"Ease up Nappa! You are getting too hotwired. You are using up way too much energy. You are gonna need it against the Namekian later. So, so many question for the Kryptonian. Well if you must know the planet Krypton was blown up short time after those fools isolated themselves on that pathetic little world. Some say they where experimenting with the afterlife, other they where trying to create a black hole. Whatever it was it went horribly wrong and the whole planet was whiped out in a heartbeat. Not even the Green Lantern dogs could prevent it. No loss, it was a worthless little ball of mud, much like Earth."

"Wouldn't it have made a good price on the market?" Superman asked away, buying time every minute.

"Sure, if only the Kryptonians hadn't polluted and rid it of its natural minerals so early. Plus it was fairly protected by the Corps, plus the Kryptonians had very advance technology to defend themselves. Would have taken the most elitest warriors of our organization to take it for an average price. Not worth it. Now, enough history lessons. Nappa, kill this turd."

Nappa smiled. "Gladly Vegeta." Nappa grabbed his scouter and threw it on the floor, then charged Superman head-on. Superman easily blocked that first attack, it was very crude and amatueristic. Nappa showed speed however and overtook Superman in his next couple of punches. Superman was fast to learn the limits of himself and his enemy though and felt he had enough reserves of yellow sunlight left to get the upperhand. Nappa was blindly punching away with his fists only. Superman then showed some skill by grabbing Nappa by the arm and tossing him over his head. Nappa was surprised and fell on the ground.

"Nappa, stop jerking around. Use your training you big oaf. You are embarrasing us." Vegeta Shouted.

Nappa got up a groaned. "Right, i always get a little too excited when fighting." He turned around and looked Superman straight in the eye. Then he vanished in front of him to only appear right behind Superman. He then punched Superman in the back. The punch was strong enough to crush a man's spine. But superman had some invulnerability left in him that prevented him being paralyzed. He did feel the punch come, hard. Now Nappa showed he did have excellent skills and experience with fighting as he overtook Superman and gave him no room to block or break free.

"Seems these Kryptonians are much stronger then first thought. I feel i can use my full strength on you." Nappa smirked and released his energy in his next punch. Now Superman really had to watch his steps as these punches would be enough to knock him out or really hurt him badly. With Superman using his reserve energy more they where pretty much evened up. Superman noticed this, but Nappa didn't. In his eyes he was winning. But he had no clue Superman had a much higher resistance too damage then Nappa. He just let himself be beaten a lot, to tire Nappa out. Nappa was going like a wildman, though his punches where extremely accurate and effective. Each punch Superman blocked was a punch to kill. Eventually Nappa did tire out and Superman got away from his ongoing rampage. Nappa puffed from exhaustion. Superman had to catch his breath too. Under the orange star he didn't get much in terms of endurance, it felt like when a human had too much time in the sun. They become drowsy and their body aches from the sunburn. Thats how Superman felt. He did have some spunk left though, unlike Nappa he hadn't been overusing his energy, but instead conserved it.

Nappa smirked. "Ha, okay now that i have softened you up enough, time for the final blow." Nappa stretched his arm out and a big flash of light came from it. Superman blocked the shot though and was knocked backwards. Once the smoke was cleared he stood there with his arms crossed, shaking from the force of the blast but still in one piece. Nappa looked surprised. "What? That should have killed you for sure. Bah, enough of this." He lifted up into the air, then he shot a couple of balls of energy down below towards Superman. Superman was able to evade a few and go into the air himself. He blocked a couple of others, these where a lot less powerfull. Eventually he beat one of the balls away with his arm when he got really close to Nappa. Nappa's eyes widened. Superman then approached him at full speed, accessed his reserve energy and punched him in the face. Nappa took it full and crashed back too Namek.

"That is for all the people you have hurt here on Namek." Superman shot down towards Nappa who stood up pretty quickly. Now Superman was throwing the punches and Nappa had to block. Nappa had a little more trouble with blocking the shots now as he was more tired then Superman. A couple of shots got through and Nappa's powerlevel seemed to drop. Nappa couldn't believe what was happening.

"How can this be? A minute ago i was beating you up. Now you seem to be stronger!"

"Nappa, you fool. This kryptonian was holding back the whole time. You should have noticed that. All that experience and you still don't use your brains." Vegeta shouted from afar. Nappa was distracted by that last comment and Superman overtook his blocking. He gave Nappa an uppercut and he flew into the air, blood spat everywhere. Then Superman shot up behind him and kicked him back hard right at Vegeta's feet. Nappa was out for a moment but woke up. He was hurt, badly.

"Ve... Vegeta. Help me up will yah? I got some fight left, you'll see. I'll beat this punk. Just get me on my feet and i'll show you." Vegeta looked down with an emotionless face. He reached out to grab Nappa's hand. Nappa smiled. "Thanks Vegeta. You are a real pal."

Then Vegeta smiled. "You are useless Nappa. You have outdone your service. Farewell." He tightened his grip on Nappa's arm, causing Nappa to scream in agony. He then threw Nappa into the air above him. "I'll see you in Hell Nappa!" He screamed and raised both his arms. On the the scouter on Supemrans head started going crazy. Vegeta laughed, then a huge amount of energy was released from his arms towards Nappa. "Aaaah, you slimey little..." That was the end of Nappa. Superman looked in horror.

"Why would you do that? You and him are the only Saiyans left! How can you kill the last of your kind like that? You are going to just kill kakarot as well?" Superman raged on. But Vegeta wasn't responding. Instead he kept looking up towards the sky. The debris had cleared and the smoke was gone. Still Vegeta kept looking. All of the sudden Nail yelled too Superman.

"Clark! I feel a huge energy force approaching Namek."

Superman turned around. "That would be my brother, he will be arriving here in a couple of hours i suspect."

"No, this isn't the other last Saiyan. This power is huge and its definitly not alone. My god, its like there is a whole army coming."


	7. Chapter 7: desperate measures

Vegeta looked at Nail. "So, you feel it too. Yeah, thats Frieza... Frieza is the head of the planet sale organization. He was my master and i was his slave untill i found out about the dragonballs and decided to rebel. He has found out about my treason and he's coming for me. Probably the dragonballs as well. Seems you two have a bit of luck, i will be departing now. Don't go too far away now, i still want that dragonball. You have fun fighting an army of warriors as strong as Nappa was." Vegeta shot off into some direction. Superman lifted up to go after him but was stopped by Nail.

"We have bigger problems now. This changes the whole ballgame. I have never heard of this Frieza but he sounds like a serious threat. The elder is still in space i would suspect. He will be in danger. Please go and save him, i will go see our Father for guidance."

"Your father?"

Nail smiled. "Long story. I hope you can meet him. He is the father of all Namekians, and the creator of the dragonballs. Now please, go help the elder. I believe you can breath in outerspace? Good, Perhaps you should find a different star to power yourself up?"

"That might take too long. By the time i get back you might all be dead and i will be powered down again fast from this star. No, my brother is now our best hope. Also the green lantern corps must be contacted."

Nail nodded. "Make sure they arrive here, soon. I will see you soon then i hope." Nail shot off into a direction. Superman lifted up into the air very high. He then went too the direction the elder had taken. Then he remembered something, the scouter. He touched down onto the ground again. After a bit of searching he found Nappa's scouter. It could come in handy he thought. He reprogammed it as well and put it in his pocket. With the socuter he had on he then located the remaining Namekians. He also saw where Vegeta had gone off to. He hesitated for a moment but then decided to find the Elder first and get him out of orbit. He located the largest concentration of Namekians and went straight for it. The scouter only counted about 60 Namekians in total on the entire planet. It also showed there was at least one of them with a decent powerlevel of a warrior. The rest where all normal villagers and children. It took him a lot longer then expected to get there. His last fight must have something to do with it. He wondered if it might be smart to locate a yellow star anyway, perhaps the namekians have a star chart. When he arrived he didn't seem to notice anything different in this village then in the last. However when he looked closer he noticed subtle differences that suggested that the village was not an actual village but a hoax. Below the earth there was a huge space, with a few more namekians present then his scouter showed. One of the fake villagers flew up too him.

"You must be Clark. The elder told us about you. Welcome."

"Where is he? Is he in space?"

"Yes he is, though we do not know about this green lantern corps we are now broadcasting on all frequencies for aid to our crisis. The elder was sure this corps would make contact. Do you wish to go too him now?" Superman looked up, he didn't sense the ship through the thick atmosphere. "Yes i would, i cannot locate him though so i must have directions to fly up there."

"Fly? How could you do that? Nothing can survive the vacuum of space without a spacecraft. We have one prepped for you. Shall i take you? The journey will only take a few seconds."

Superman looked at the man in surprise. "Oh... Well yes thank you. I was hoping you might have star charts lying around here. I wish to look at them." The Namekian thought for a minute while he escorted Superman too the spacecraft down below. They walked in one of the buildings. It was empty inside but superman saw through his super vision a staircase hidden by some sort of forcefield.

"Yes, we have a couple of old star charts laying around, but it would be easier to acces the ships main computer and ask information there. With that scouter on it will be able to understand your questions. The spaceship of the elder has an extensive database on all nearby systems in this quadrant." Superman was astonished. "Well excellent. One thing though. I would advice you to stop broadcasting any signals into space except the ones the elder is making. The pirates are coming here, they might try to scramble the signals." "Yes we know, we are trying to scramble theirs. Here is your ship." Superman knew they had everything under control and wouldn't be much help so he got into the pod without uttering another word and looking a bit embarassed. It was a small ship, bigger then a saiyan pod though. It had a few strange spikes sticking out of it, must be antenna's. It had a big blue ball of glass as a window. He could stand and there was a seat in the middle. He sat down into it while the Namekian closed the door. "Just talk too the computer." He mentioned before the door fully closed. Superman sat there a bit uncomfortable. Maybe he should have just flow there, it was what he was used to anyway. He looked around. He didn't see any computer.

"Uhm, hello?"

"Greetings."

Superman fell backwards off the seat in shock. A loud voice came from... Well, the ship. "Okay.. Could you take me too the elder's ship? It's up in space. I don't have any coordinates or something. I just..." "Setting course for spaceship 007." The ship shot up like a bat out of hell. Superman felt a slight increase of force in the ship but not much. A few seconds later the ship came too a stop almost as fast as it lifted up. Again Superman hardly felt the change of force. He stood up from the chair and looked out the window. In front of him, hanging in space was a ship much like the one he was in, only a lot bigger.

A voice again came from the ship. "Clark, i can see you from the window. Please wait, i'll start the docking sequence from here." Superman saw the elder waving from the other spaceship, appearently waving is the universal greeting sign. Well, at least some things are.

"Thats alright sir, if you could just open the door i will be arriving shortly. Computer, open the door." Superman just talked, guessing the elder could hear him. He didn't respond though. The computer did.

"Unable to comply, opening hatch will expose too vaccuum of space resulting in death."

"Thats okay computer, i can handle space. How do you think i got on this planet."

"Analyzing... Opening door. Have a nice day." The door opened. The air was sucked straight out, superman held his breath. He couldn't hold his breath as long as he did because of his powering down, same as with being able to cope with outspace. He flew as fast as he could too the other ship. He waved friendly at the Elder as he passed the window. The elder stood there with his eyes wide open and his hands on the glass. He couldn't believe it. The door of the larger spaceship opened. There was a seperate compartment insde, when he walked into it the outer door closed and the air and pressure was returned. The inner door opened and the Elder stood there.

"I don't believe it. I have heard of the races of old that could travel the reaches of space, but i never thought i would meet one. How do you feel?" Superman catched his breath. He felt a slight cramp in his neck but other then that it was just like other times he went into space.

"Oh i am fine. The Orange star took a great deal of my powers away. That fight with Nappa took even more away. Not as fast as i am used to." The elder looked astonished. He had million of questions but was interrupted by a bleep on the main console.

"message incoming." Said the computer. The elder rushed over and pushed a button. On the main windows a screen appeared. On it a face of an insect like being with four arms and green eyes. He had a long, pink face with spikes on the sides of it. It wore a green costume with a strange symbol on it.

"This is Lantern Salakk of the Green Lantern Corps calling you from Oa. We have received your distress call. However at the current time the Guardians are unable to provide your planet with aid." The image was a bit distorted but coming through. With his super hearing however Superman could hear there where others where Salakk was. Salakk was distracted by them and looked over. They spoke in alien languages, each another. The scouter had trouble translating them all. It suggested they where angry and one of them was leaving now. Salakk spoke too this one, warning him not to disobey the orders of the Guardians. The other person seemed to be without fear and told Salakk to stuff it where the scouter couldn't translate. Salakk then returned his attention too the monitor.

"Ahum, the guardians regret their decision and say they did not take this lightly. Some of the lanterns do not agree but i will not allow them to disobey the guardians." The feed was cut. They where on their own it seemed.

"Star charts." The elder looked at Superman. Superman looked at him. "I need to find a yellow star. My brother will arrive here soon. If i can power up i can meet these pirates in space and maybe stop them before they arrive."

The elder looked astonished "You think you can beat an entire army of pirates, just as strong as that big bald Saiyan? I think this Frieza is even stronger then the Saiyan Vegeta is."

"Oh, i have no doubt. But i can take them. I have to. We also must discuss the evacuation of your race off this world. If i or my brother fail."

The Elder nodded. "I already feared we had to. I am afraid that choice lies with our Father, Guru. We do have enough ships ready to take the population off this world in a matter of hours. I will go see him and meanwhile get the others to prepare for departure, i am sure our father will agree. Now, about these charts. I can ask the computer to find the nearest yellow star. Your ship will then take you there."

"Thank you"

The elder asked the ship for the nearest yellow star and it came up with one only a few lightyears away. It gave a live view of all happening thousands of miles away from the planet Namek. The pirates where close. Marks pod was further away unfortunately, the invasion fleet would arrive much sooner then him. The planet namek would be fully open to attack while both Superman and Mark where not present. They had to act fast. "The journey will take you at least 2 hours of your earth time(Superman quickly explained the earth time too the computer who calculated it into Namekian time and the other way around) and another 2 to get back."

"Oh, i won't need 2 hours to get back." Superman walked too the door. "Give the coordinates too the other ship. I must leave now. Talk too your father and start the evacuation as soon as you can. You only have maybe an hour." He stepped inside the chamber and the inner door closed. The elder nodded and headed back for the bridge. Superman opened the outer hatch and headed back too his own ship. It opened up itself when he got close too the door. When the door closed behind him the air and pressure was restored. He sat back into the chair again.

"Take me too the nearest yellow star, maximum speed."

"Acknowledged." The ship shot off into a direction. "Can i offer you some water?" The computer asked.

"Sure, why not?" From the side of the chair a bottle of water appeared. Superman took a sip, tasted just like regular tap water. He hoped there was not something besides water in it. "Do you have any food?" Superman wondered what these Namekians eat. "Unable to comply, word food unknown." Superman found that strange. They must eat something. The computer spoke again. "Shall i inform you of the advances of the pirate fleet?" "Yes please." A big screen popped up in front of him showing the fleet approaching in a sort of 2D style radar. "Give me all the information you can give about these ships and the people on them." The computer started showing all sorts of data. Superman read it all with care. He had 2 hours to learn as much as he could.

After an hour of looking at data the computer interrupted. "Mr. Clark, i have to inform that 3 objects have been detected approaching from outside the sector at FTL speeds. They appear to be small, perhaps 1 man pods. They are heading straight for the fleet. At the moment they are out of range of my monitors, but they will arrive at the enemy fleet who is nearly in orbit around the planet. ETA 3 minutes."

"Show me the fleet on screen then." The computer showed video images of telescopes looking into space from Namek. There he saw the fleet coming closer. He knew there where 15 ships in total, all different sizes and shapes. The one in the middle was the biggest, a sphere with yellow and blue windows all around and a big pruple one at what appeared to be the front. Frieza was in that one, along with about 70 others. There are no ships with the symbol that where on the saiyan pods. Thats symbol is for Saiyans alone then. Most ships do have ymbols, some are the same . One particulair group caught Supermans eyes, a group of 5 man pods wih the same symbol that flew in a perfect star formation. He couldn't identify the individual ships on the live telescope view however. He did notice a green glow becoming brighter from behind that fleet. "Mr. Clark sir, the elder has send a message that the Green Lantern corps has just arrived behind the pirate fleet. There are 3 lanterns currently engaged in combat."


	8. Chapter 8: answers

Mark slowely started to wake up. He remembered he was in liquid, floating in a small sphere shaped spacepod much like the one he arrived in on earth. He opened his eyes. Out of the window in front of him he saw a big green planet. That must be Namek.

"Waking sequence initiated. Vitals normal. Healing process complete. Welcome back sir." The computer sounded very polite but he didn't understand it. Slowely the water subsided and the breathing mask was removed. He moved his muscles. They where a bit stiff but all in all he felt terrific. Once all the water was gone he was sprayed by regular water and then blowdryed. From the side a scouter appeared. Mark put it on.

"ETA 5 minutes. Weather conditions on Namek is a pleasant 14 degrees celcius with a strong gust from the West. Note planet Namek has twice the gravity of Earth, gravity in the pod has been adjusted too 3g to compensate. Food supplements have been added during regeneration, are they of satisfaction?" Mark didn't feel hungry, its been a while since he hasn't been hungry at all.

"Would you like a refreshing beverage before landing on planet Namek?"

"Hm, don't mind if i do." From above him a long glass with an orange coloured juice appeared. Mark sipped from it. It kinda tasted like bananas.

"Please note there is another pod on the same course as this one. Computer is calculating the landing areas. They will be right next to eachother."

"Do you know who is in it?"

"This pod broke free from the main fleet a few minutes ago, communications are down in the pod. Computer can't identify because of the damage sustained."

"Fleet? There is a fleet out there? Tell me about it. What was the pod damaged from?" Mark had so many questions but the pod was already entering the atmosphere.

"2nd Fleet of Frieza is near orbit around Namek. It has been attacked by the Green Lantern corps and currently in combat. Many ships have been destroyed, only a few pods have made it through. Among them this pod and 5 others like it."

"What about Frieza? Is he in one of them?"

"Negative. Frieza's ship is still in combat with the Green lantern corps. No visual confirmation of the whereabouts." The ship hit the ground of Namek. After a few seconds the door opened up.

"Arrived on planet Namek. Have a nice day." Mark stepped out of the pod. He felt a bit lighter then he felt in the pod. He felt amazing. He walked out of the crater. It was weird, he felt like Raditz coming out of his pod on Earth. He was now walking in his family's and ancestors footsteps. He wasn't here to cause death and destruction though. No, he came to help the people of this planet and learn about his heritage as a Saiyan. Clark must have already been here a few hours. Better to find him first. He wrapped his tail around his waist and lifted into the air to scan the area. The scouter bleeped and showed an arrow up. He looked up and saw a small pod come into the atmosphere. It landed down a few yards away from Mark's feet. He went over there. The scouter started bleeping and showed all kinds of strange numbers Mark couldn't identify. He saw the pod opening up and a man came out of it. He was purple coloured, definitly an alien. He had a big, frog-like head with a hole on each side of it. He was wearing an armor much like Raditz's, only a different colour. He also wore a scouter. He was obviously an ally of Raditz, a pirate. Mark suspected he would want to know where Raditz was, not being suspicious of Mark just yet.

"And who might you be then?" Mark asked, crossing his arms to look confident. The man looked up in surprise.

"Ah, yes. You must be little kakarot. Where is that weakling Raditz?" Mark pretended to be angry.

"I asked for your name!" Now the man looked angry at him.

"Well aren't you an insolent brat? Hasn't Raditz taught you manners when he got you off the mudball? I am Kiwi. I am your superior, recruit. Now tell me where Raditz is at. Frieza is really pissed at him, Vegeta and Nappa." Kiwi lifted up from the ground. He pushed on the scouter.

"pfft, 50000. Pathetic." He touched down onto the ground in front of him. He was slightly smaller then Mark. Kiwi made the same mistake as Raditz. Mark was rested and calm, he didn't show his full potential. He knew Kiwi couldn't do that, his powers where more biological, like his brother. He sensed that in Kiwi.

"So, you escaped from the Green Lantern corps. I am afraid i will have to place you under arrest then." Mark said. Kiwi looked at him in awe. Then he smirked. Mark continued. "You see i rejected my brothers proposal to join him. He attacked me and my friends and he got killed. Now i have come over here because i found out more Saiyans like me are here doing the exact same thing as Raditz planned to do on Earth. I came here to stop them and any other pirate." Now Kiwi started to laugh out loud.

"Haha, well aren't you the funniest guy i have ever met. Actually i was kinda hoping you would say that. I hated Raditz. I actually came here in hopes to fight that moron and his companions. But since Vegeta nor Nappa are here i'll start with you. Frieza said that if the betrayal of the Saiyans has been confirmed we should whipe them out. Well, i am not going to argue with Frieza." Kiwi punched at Mark with his fist. Mark grabbed his arm without flinching. Kiwi was surprised.

"Tell me about this Frieza. Is he a pirate captain?" Mark squeezed Kiwi's arm. Kiwi was forced towards the ground. Mark tensed his muscles and Kiwi's scouter started bleeping.

"Impossible! Where did that strength come from all of the sudden?" The scouter kept showing numbers.

"Oh my god! No, stop. You freak. How?"

Mark squeezed his arm even harder. "Tell me!" He yelled.

"Okay okay. Frieza is our master. He runs the business of selling planets."

"More." Mark forced Kiwi onto his knees. "Tell me about the Saiyan race then."

"The saiyans are slaves, after the enslavement Frieza used the Saiyans as soldiers to conquer worlds. But i guess Raditz already told you that. My own race is an ally, they have shared technology and volunteered to join the organization. We where one of the few that stayed loyal after the defeat against the corps. The saiyans where the first to rebel after that defeat. Frieza killed Vegeta's father, the king. A while later the whole planet was destroyed. That was decades ago. All that remained where Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. They only found out about you recently. We are all servants of Frieza. However not too long ago Vegeta started going rogue. He disappeared off radar untill they where detected heading for Namek." Mark loosened the grip. He thought for a moment. This Frieza seems like someone he cannot reason with, he has to be taken out and locked up. Vegeta and Nappa however, they are Saiyans. If the saiyans where enslaved by Frieza they might be willing to stop their pirating if they where freed. Vegeta must have found a way to free the remaining Saiyans from slavery. But what is he doing on Namek? Also, the whole story about the planet of the Saiyans being destroyed with almost all saiyans on them seems a bit suspicious too Mark. He turned his attention back too Kiwi again.

"Why namek?"

"No! I won't tell you, Frieza will kill me!" Mark kicked Kiwi in the stomach, hard. He then grabbed his face and stuffed it into the ground.

"Tell me" Mark felt a rage coming on he never felt before. He was ready to kill this man. He couldn't though.

"Ahhh... Dragonballs!" Kiwi screamed from under the dirt.

"What?"

"Dragonballs. Frieza heard of them from some space scavengers. They say they grant wishes. Frieza was tempted by that but when these scavengers showed evidence too Frieza he was convinced it was true. Vegeta must have heard him. Thats why he is here. Thats why we ar all here. Even you."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Eternal life. The man Frieza spoke was immortal. The Dragonballs had given him that a few hundred years ago. Frieza wants that for himself." Mark led him go. He couldn't believe something like that existed. And to think a person like Frieza would be granted such a wish. Nightmare. He must be stopped. Mark looked up. He saw pods entering the atmosphere. Same type as his, but with different symbols. 5 of them to be exact. They landed quite a few miles away. More pirates. He let go of Kiwi. Kiwi jumped up and shot a powerfull blast of energy at Mark. He deflected it easily. Mark jumped up and kicked Kiwi into the face. Kiwi flew into the air and landed some yards away, he was out cold.

"You stay here." Mark mentioned to himself(he didn't know why), he thought the corps will probably find him. Monsters, all of them. His sensing of energy didn't work so well yet. He felt the people in the pods landing where much more powerful then Kiwi was. They landed near a spot where he felt 2 more powerfull energies. In another direction he felt another. But that was it, for the rest the planet seemed dead. If these Namekians could have wishes be granted, they must have a powerfull civilization Mark thought, but the opposite was true. Mark lifted up and decided to head for the 7 powerfull forces together. He finally identified one as Saiyan, must be Vegeta and Nappa then. He did wonder where Clark was at, this orange star would reduce his abilities. As long as he is not dead. He sped up.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ginyu Force

Vegeta felt it. The Ginyu Force had arrived. He felt another strong force coming. Must be a Namekian. The last of them. He will have to be killed quickly. He probably wants his precious dragonballs back. Vegeta got 6 of them now. He can't give them up, not now he is so close of eternal life. The Ginyu force is a problem though. He might be able to take 1 or 2, but Captain Ginyu is way above his league. He can't get too the balls right now, or he will expose their position. He decided to land and wait for the Namekian. He came from the East while the Ginyu force had landed closer too the South. Fat chance they won't know where he is. The Namekian had arrived and landed near Vegeta.

"I am Piccolo. You will pay for your crimes you commited against my family, Saiyan." Vegeta smirked and started to power up. He started gathering energy into his hand palm, ready to blast this alien into the next dimension. Then he noticed something in the Namekians hand. The last Dragonball! Vegeta wondered what the meaning of this was and stopped powering up. Piccolo continued.

"You will pay for your crimes. However, our planet is being invaded by a much stronger and more terrible force. We alone cannot handle this situation. However, there are still some forces of good working at this moment to help safe this planet and its people. We ask of you now, Vegeta. Will you join the forces of good? Or will you stay on your path of evil, and be punished for your crimes?" Vegeta started to laugh but in his head he started thinking. There is no way he would be able to get the dragonball off the namekian's hands and get his wish granted before the Ginyu Force arrives. Convincing the Namekian to help him get his wish granted is out of the question as well. There is still a chance for him though. He decided.

"Don't make me laugh Namekian. What you have in your hands there is the last of the dragonballs i need. Then i'll have my wish granted and i'll be unstoppable. Hand it over then, before the others arrive. Trust me when i say you would rather bow before me then before those goons."

Piccolo started at him without emotion. Then he spoke. "Just having the 7 dragonballs isn't enough to get a wish. You need the password." Vegeta was shocked. A password? He didn't think of that before. Only the namekians know it of course and they would rather die then give it. Vegeta would have no choice now but to wait and see. The Ginyu force will undoubtedly bring the dragonballs too Frieza, who will be arriving here shortly Vegeta felt. Without a password however they will be useless. Seeing Frieza angry made Vegeta smile. Vegeta felt he was getting close too Frieza's strength. Immortality would ensure victory over him. This namekian is strong, but not stronger then Captain ginyu. Perhaps with the help of Kakarot and that kryptonian they could beat the Ginyu force, but then he will be surrounded by people who don't want him to get his wish. Vegeta's mind started calculating all possibilities. Rats... He couldn't find a way out right now. He better play along. He spoke again.

"Where is the Kryptonian then? I lost his energy signature a while ago. Did he flee?"

Piccolo shook his head. "He left the planet but he will be back. We will have to do without him for a while."

Vegeta gave a sour face. "So what is this password then? Do all you Namekians know it or did we kill them all?" Piccolo looked angry, probably thinking about all those namekians Vegeta had killed. Vegeta saw he had to restrain himself.

Piccolo spoke. "I am the only one left who knows. The 5 evil ones are close, have you decided?"

Vegeta looked away for a moment to think. "Hmpf, suppose our best shot to get rid of these guys is to work together." Piccolo didn't move a muscle. Neither did Vegeta. Piccolo suddenly looked up.

"They are here."

From above 5 purple beams of energy where seen. They came down fast and 5 humanoids landed in perfect sync next to vegeta and Piccolo. 1 was extremely small and fat. He had a green face like a frog with 4 eyes, 2 at the front and 2 on the top of his head which moved individually. This was Guldo, he wasn't strong but word has it he could freeze time and paralyze people with ease. 1 of them had red skin and long white hair, he was a lot taller then the smallest but only the second smallest compared too the others. This was Jeice. The third one was purple, with horns on his side. This was Captian Ginyu and the strongest of all. Vegeta felt his strength, he rememberd him being strong but this is crazy. The 4th looked a lot like a human or Kryptonian. He had a small patch of red hair on his head. This was Recoome. The last one was the tallest with blue skin and a sort of salamandar like face. This was Burter. Together they where the Ginyu force, who where Frieza's most elite warriors who caused terror and death all over the galaxy. Vegeta knew them, never worked with them though. He always hated their guts for being even more arrogant then a saiyan.

Captain Ginyu spoke. "Well well, what do we have here. Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyans. So it is true you have gone rogue. Frieza wants you dead, did you know that? Ah, and what do we have here? A local? Hm, what does the scouter say Jeice?" Jeice clicked on his scouter, they all had one except Guldo and they all had matching armors with their logo on the chest, a sort of black and orange triangle.

"40,000, sir. Vegeta is at 70,000" Captain Ginyu and the others laughed.

"Vegeta, you disappoint me. Such a low increase since the last time we met? And here is hoped i would have to deal with you myself. No matter. Please, Namekian. Your name."

"Piccolo" he answered bluntly.

"Good, now allow us to introduce ourselves properly." They started... to dance. It was a ridiculous sight. Vegeta knew, they hadn't changed at all since the last time. They have been doing that same routine since Captain Ginyu created the team. Piccolo was at a loss for words when they finished introducing. Captain Ginyu looked behind Vegeta and counted the dragonballs.

"Well well. Do you see that boys? Little vegeta here has collected the dragonballs for us to give to Frieza. And look, the Namekian has the last one in his hands. Hand it over cuccumber." Too the surprise of Vegeta Piccolo let the ball drop onto the ground.

"Haha, excellent. Well chaps. I'll be going to Frieza to hand him the dragonballs. In the mean time you can have fun with these 2. Eventually the other Saiyan Kakarot will arrive too. You can kill all of them, my treat." The other cheered in joy. Vegeta knew they wouldn't simply kill him and the others, they enjoy torturing. They are real sadists, even more then Vegeta. Captain Ginyu lifted up from the ground. "Don't make too much of a mess and make sure you get back too your pods in time for your beauty sleep. You know you need them." The dragonballs softly lifted off the ground. Piccolo wanted to fire a blast of energy at him before he got away but Vegeta stopped him.

"Don't waste your energy, don't reveal it to them either, their scouters are much more advanced and quicker to find hidden powers. Safe your energy, you will need it against these clowns." The ginyu Force meanwhile where doing rock paper scissors.

Eventually Guldo cheered and yelled "I got Vegeta!"

Recoome clapped his hands, he got Piccolo. Burter and Jeice remained silent and flew off towards a higher plateau a little further away. "Just be quick about it, i don't want to miss out on the hot chocolate before bed" Murmered Jeice.

"Yeah yeah." Said Guldo who was streching along with Recoome.

Vegeta smirked. "Don't worry Namekian. I got this. Be ready to take out Recoome. I hope you won't be completely worthless against him, i can't take him on my own." Piccolo remained silent. All he did was stare at Recoome while Vegeta stepped forward.

Guldo laughed. "Haha, Vegeta. You must be eager to die. Have you forgot my powers? I will squash you before you can even react." Guldo walked forward. Vegeta reimained silent. Guldo stood ready to fight.

"Lets get this over with quick. I have been wanting to kill you since the first day we met. I'll make it painless." He stretched out his arms and started sucking up air. Vegeta didn't move, he just stood there looking serious at Guldo. Then the corners of his mouth rose. He vanished the moment Guldo had filled up his lungs and said "Time freeze!" The world stopped. All was frozen solid except for Guldo. He was surprised Vegeta vanished in front of him, he looked around. He ran towards a group of boulders and looked behind them. Nothing. He didn't understand. Where did he go? Guldo ran towards another few rocks, and another. He also jumped into the nearby river. Nothing. Damnit, he was out of breath, he had to let go. Guldo exhaled and time unfroze. Guldo was still standing near the river. Piccolo was stunned Guldo had also vanished, he had been able to track Vegeta but not Guldo. He looked up. Vegeta was hanging in the air a few miles above the others. He smiled and charged up.

"Bye bye, Guldo!" In a blink of an eye a massive amount of energy was released. The 3 other Ginyu's scouters began to bleep. The ray of energy was incredibly fast and accurate on Guldo who didn't stand a chance. Guldo was vaporized.

"What in the world? Did you see that guys? Guldo got himself killed." Recoome said it without much emotion.

"Ha, did you really think i didn't anticipate having to fight you goons when i decided to go rogue? I knew long before how i was going to beat this little creep. I knew he was going to use his time freeze. Coward, killing people while they can't move a muscle. Bit difficult to kill someone when you don't know where they are however. Shame for him." Vegeta smirked.

"Aw man, now our dance routine is all going to be out of balance next time we do it. Now we gotta find a new 5th member. Oh well. He guys! Mind if i take on Vegeta?" Recoome screamed behind him too Burter and Jeice.

"Well alright, i'm not in the mood for fighting monkeys anyway. Be sure to treat us too icecream tarts when we get home." Burter said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Gee thanks guys. You are the best." Recoome smiled and looked back at Vegeta again. Ýou hear that? You are all mine."

Vegeta charged Recoome head-on, causing him to be knocked backwards into a large rock. Vegeta used the full extend of his energy blasts on Recoome, one after the other. He finished off with the biggest bang. It didn't do much good. Recoome emerged from the smoke totally unscathe. Vegeta was stunned beyond believe. He knew Recoome was strong, but this is ridiculous. Recoome charged Vegeta and kneed him right in the face. Vegeta flew backwards but recoome followed him, grabbed him by the leg and kicked him again in the face. Vegeta soared upwards where Recoome was waiting for him to punch him with double fists towards the ground again. Vegeta crashed onto the ground hard, he was stuck in the ground when Recoome landed next to him and picked him up by his feet and pulled him out. Suddenly Recoome was send flying too his side and rolled onto the ground. It was Piccolo who kicked him from his side.

"Uh, somebody got the number on that bus?" Recoome struggled up again.

"Come on Vegeta. Wake up, you need to start fighting for real now." Piccolo bend over Vegeta and slapped him in the face. Vegeta woke up. Angrily he slapped Piccolo's hand away, thinking he wanted to help him stand up.

"Get away from me Namekian. I don't recall saying you could intervene already."

Piccolo didn't respond. Instead he stood up straight again and looked at Recoome. "Together we can take him. We have to be smart though, he has definit weak spots." Vegeta stood up. Recoome was smiling at them like an idiot.

"Aw, the little green guy wants to play. He guys! Whats up with his powerlevel? I thought it was only 40,000!"

Burter and Jeice pushed on their scouters. "Strange, now it reads 60,000."

"What? 60,000? well it looks like i am actually gonna have to fight for real against you 2. This is going to be fun."

Vegeta and Piccolo smiled. "Well, you are going to have a little bit more trouble then that." Piccolo said and he started to charge up. Vegeta did the same. As Recoome's scouter started bleeping Piccolo and Vegeta charged him. Recoome managed it though. They where equally blocking and hitting eachother. At some points Recoome beat Vegeta off of him and at other times he beat Piccolo off. The 2 had a harder time then they expected. Recoome was more experienced in fighting then they thought. But they noticed he was having trouble. Recoome himself noticed that too. He tried several times to take Vegeta out of the fight. But every time he failed. Eventually he changed tactic.

"Alright, now i'm getting fed up with you. You green hobgoblin." Recoome made a surprise move, one Vegeta didn't know about. Recoome then grabbed Piccolo by the arm. He squeezed it hard while fighting off vegeta with 1 hand. Eventually he got the upper hand on Vegeta for a while and punched him back onto the ground. Then he smiled and grabbed Piccolo by the shoulder with his other hand. Piccolo couldn't do a thing as Recoome ripped his arm clean off. Piccolo screamed in agony. He had purple blood. Recoome started laughing out loud and threw Piccolo's arm at his feet. Vegeta was also stunned for a moment hwile he staggered onto his feet. Recoome was joking about Piccolo only having one arm left and completely stopped paying attention too Vegeta for a moment. Piccolo trembled and got onto his knees. He picked his arm up.

"Ah, please. I surrender. You got me." He said too Recoome who had tears in his eyes from laughing. Burter and Jeice where also laughing.

"Aw, the little green man has lost his arm. What did you say little worm? Surrender. Haha, i'm going to squash you with your own arm now. There is no mercy from the Ginyu Force." Piccolo had trouble looking up towards Recoome.

"Please, let me die a warriors death. Not on my knees."

"Look cuccumber, i'm really cranky right now, you should be glad i allow you to speak."

Suddenly Vegeta screamed out. "No, wait. He is the only one who knows about the password too the dragonballs!"

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "You fool! They never needed to know! Don't you see? That information will only help Frieza. Not you. I had to die for it to be buried!"

Recoome looked confused. "Password? I didn't hear about a password from the boss. He guys! Do you know what he is talking about?"

Burter and Jeice looked at eachother. "No, I haven't heard of such a thing. He must be lying to safe his new buddy. I always knew Saiyans where soft."

Recoome smiled again. "Hehe, yeah. That must be it. You afraid you are gonna loose your new boyfriend? Well i'm not falling for your lies. At least he knows his time has come. Say bye bye." Vegeta stumbled closer, around the back of Recoome towards Jeice and Burter.

"No i'm serious! If you kill him nobody can get their wish granted. You should beat it out of him right now."

"Stop your jammering. If there was a password we would have heard it from Captain Ginyu or Frieza himself. Recoome, kill that pathetic lowlife." Recoome was looking backwards towards Vegeta. Vegeta looked around behind Recoome. Piccolo looked at him. They nodded. Piccolo suddenly started to scream and tremble. Recoome looked back at him again. Piccolo threw his arm into the air, Recoome followed it. Suddenly a new arm shot out of Piccolo's shoulder. Piccolo then charged Recoome head on, jabbing him in the chin real hard with his new arm. Recoome flew into the air. The others where in shock. Piccolo then suddenly jumped into the air and kicked Recoome against his neck and then slammed him down on the ground again. Vegeta stood there ready to catch him and kicked him towards Jeice and Burter. Then Piccolo and Vegeta each unleashed a massive beam of energy towards the still flying Recoome. Jeice and Burter had to get out of the way quick or they would take the full force of it. They let Recoome fly on with the beams catching up to him. When they did they exploded. Recoome screamed. When the dust cleared Recoome was on the ground. He was dead.

"What? But how? Darn it, those Namekians can regenerate limbs." Said Burter, flying high in the air. "Oh man, the captain is not going to like this. We underestimated them. And that other Saiyan is on his way as well. Why didn't our scouters detect their power? How can they hide it so well?" Jeice flew on the other side of the smoke column.

"Get rid of your scouter Jeice. We can't trust them anymore. I say we go full strength right away. The Namekian first." The smoke had cleared. Jeice and Burter took their scouters off. The hoovered over too eachother. They shouted together.

"Purple comet crush!" The started twisting around eachother. A purple tornado appeared, surrounding the duo.

"What are they doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Its their signature move. Nobody in the universe has ever found a weakness in it. Its unstoppable." Vegeta shouted, trembling. Burter and Jeice where not much stronger then Recoome, but together they where a nightmare. Purple balls of energy where now raining down on Vegeta and Piccolo. They couldn't dodge them all and took a serious beating. Eventually Vegeta was knocked off his feet. He saw a big purple ball heading straight for him when he felt being lifted away from it and put down safely on his feet. He looked behind him and saw Kakarot standing there, smiling at him.

"What are you doing Kakarot? Honestly, you could have outflanked those morons as they where not paying attention too you at all. Moron." Vegeta dusted himself off while Jeice and Burter stopped their attack as they had noticed Mark had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10: Quick Decisions

Mark looked bewildered. He hoped a little bit other Saiyans he would meet would be less arrogant and mad then his biological brother Raditz was. Seemed this one was the worst however. Mark saves him, and he gets a foul mouth in return. He knew he was a pirate, probably killed many people, but he was the last of his kind. Along with Mark he was the last saiyan alive. This guy was Mark's only hope to find out about his ancestors and race.

"Aw man, there is the third one. What do we do now Burter? They survived our purple comet crush. Nobody has survived that before. Do we get the Captain?"

"What and explain to him that Guldo and Recoome are dead and we fled the battle? No way. We are the almighty Ginyu Force, the most feared elite warriors of the great Frieza. Nobody beats us. Certainly not saiyans. Lets get them!" Burter charged head on towards Piccolo. Jeice stayed back and put his hand up.

"Crusher Ball!" A big red ball fired at Mark and Vegeta who where still arguing.

"No time for introductions, here they come." Piccolo said as he charged at Burter. Mark stepped forward and deflected the crusher ball. Vegeta flew up towards Jeice, firing a large beam of energy at him. Jeice evaded but got punched in the face by Vegeta. Vegeta and Jeice where equal it seemed. Piccolo had a bit of a hard time with Burter though, he was faster. Mark stepped in to help. He knew he must be a local Namekian as he was not wearing the same outfit as Raditz was. The other 2 where on the offensive anyway. Why he was with Vegeta was unknown too Mark, same as the whereabouts of his brother. Together they where quick to outmatch Burter who was becoming more desperate by the minute. Jeice and Vegeta both seemed to enjoy their fight more.

"Ah, to hell with this." Said Burter who, being the fastest, ran for it. That distracted Jeice long enough for Vegeta to punch him right in his face so hard that Mark heard the bones in his face crush. Vegeta powered up a massive blast and killed Jeice on the spot.

"You let the other get away! You fools! Now he will go get the Captain. I was hoping i could get my wish before we face him."

"Wish?" Mark thought out loud. Piccolo walked up too Mark. He laid his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Thanks, you must be Mark. My name is Piccolo. I have met your brother Clark. He is on his way too a star in the vicinity, he said he will be back fast."

Mark thought for a moment. "Ah yes. I see what he is trying to do. This sun powered him down so he is going too a yellow star to power up. Clever. Nice to meet you Piccolo. I heard you had toruble with Saiyan pirates but it seems there are even ibgger troubles. I witnessed the space battle a little, more pirates are on their way. I don't know about the green lantern corps though."

Vegeta touched down onto the ground. "Stop jabbering. We need a plan now, Captain Ginyu is way beyond any of our leagues. We need the dragonballs."

Mark looked around a bit. "You mean that great evil power over there?" Mark pointed some direction. "Or the even larger one coming down from space on that same spot?"

Vegeta looked at the same direction. His eyes widened. "Frieza. Darn it, now he gets his wish granted."

"No he won't. Remember, he needs the password first." Piccolo mentioned. Mark looked confused.

"Right, a password only you know. What are you going to do then? You can't hide from Frieza. He will blast this planet apart to find you."

"Actually, i lied about that. All Namekians know it. The trouble is i am not the only Namekian left on Namek. There are 3 more. Nail, Dende and the grand elder. They have no idea what happened here, they will surely be found soon when the evil ones figure out the dragonballs won't work. We have time though."

"Dragonballs? What are you people talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way. The elder has a great ability to unlock hidden power in good people. It won't work on Vegeta but i myself sense a great deal of hidden power in you Mark. Follow me too the elder. There you can meet Nail and the others." Piccolo said.

"Great, you go unlock that power. But don't think it will do any good against Frieza. He will get the password out of one of you eventually and then it is all over." Vegeta said, getting sweatier by the minute.

"Not unless you steal them." Piccolo said.

"What? Are you mad?"

"You can hide you powers now, you learned that from the Namekians. That way you can sneak too the place where Frieza will keep the dragonballs and you can take all of them, or 1." Piccolo already lifted into the air. He must have known Vegeta would say yes too that deal. That way Vegeta will have the dragonballs in possession again, plus he knows all Namekians know the password. Vegeta nodded after thinking it through.

"Good, lets go then, we have to be quick about it." Piccolo started to speed up. Mark followed right behind him.

Haha, what a fool Vegeta thought as he watched that pathetic excuse of a Saiyan(no bloodlust, what a shame) and that green pea fly off. He had every intention of getting the dragonballs for himself. He knew he was way more powerfull then Piccolo after he had healed. He would beat the password out of him. Yes, things where starting to look pretty good for him. Now, on too Frieza's ship. He jumped away. Unfortunately he had to keep his powerlevel low or Frieza's cannon food will track him with their scouters and Frieza will be alarmed. Though he figured at this rate he will be at Frieza's ship long before Kakarot had arrived at that old namekian and got a power boost, whatever it was. After he gets the dragonballs he can hide them so nobody can find them, giving him a bargaining chip, also against Frieza or that Kryptonian. He was close too the ship now, he sensed maybe 10 o 15 henchmen. They all had low powers, somewhere near 2500. Frieza was in his ship he knew, along with his personal bodyguards Dodoria and Zarbon. They where only small fish, a powerlevel of about 35000. Frieza kept them cose as they where sickening loyal too Frieza. Even more then Captain Ginyu, who he couldn't locate. Strange, Captain Ginyu hasn't got the ability to hide his power. Rats, if he doesn't find Captain Ginyu he couldn't find the dragonballs either. Well, maybeh e can beat it out of one of those henchmen. He creeped closer. 2 where on a patrol. They where chatting, not worrying about much. They of course figured with Captain Ginyu on the planet as well as Frieza himself they where safe. Well, they where safe untill Vegeta beheaded one of them and stepped on the other guys head. He crushed the scouter so it couldn't send a signal away.

"Alright you filth, where is Captain Ginyu?"

"Ah, he isn't here. He had to leave. Frieza's orders. Please Vegeta, don't kill me!"

"I won't if you tell me where they hid the dragonballs!" Vegeta increased pressure on the aliens neck.

"Ah, they buried them near the ship, leg 2."

"Ha, its amazing where Frieza gets these pathetic weaklings working for him. You are all so easy to persuade." He increased the pressure even more.

"AAAAHHHHH! you said you would let me live."

"I lied" He crushed the Alien's oversized skull, which was actually quite sturdy. He then sneaked over closer too the ship. Near leg 2 he saw 5 henchmen stand guard. Ha, it couldn't be anymore obvious. Frieza's uncontested rule has left him reckless. Vegeta took care of them in a flash. Vegeta was a fast healer, he couldn't heal this fast though. He had to go into the ship as well to get some medicine and food. But first thing is first. He dug up the dragonballs. There they where again with their rightfull owner. Fool frieza leaving such a powerfull treasure alone. He picked one up and smirked. He threw it as far as he could away from the ship and where the others where located. He tossed the other ones after it as well. There, Vegeta knew exactly how far he had thrown them and into what direction. Only he knew where the dragonballs where again. That gave him an incredible good feeling. Now for some food. He climbed into the ship. Lowely he walked in the corridors. He could get rid of a henchman easy and quiet. If he ran into Dodoria or Zarbon though he will be detected. If Frieza starts to look for him he is done for. He needs to heal properly again to make a chance. There it was, the mess hall. The infirmary was also closeby. They had excellent medicine, even ones made for Saiyans. He quickly gobbled up some food, changed his outfit and went too the infirmary. It was dark in the infirmary, probably a lightbulb. As he went in he noticed too late a henchman was busy fixing the blackout. He dispatched of him pretty easily but not before that one could send a small energy blast at Vegeta. That made a sound. Vegeta could only hope nobody heard it. He looked in the lockers. There it was. A syringe with a typical compound for healing Saiyans. The last one too. He took it from the locker. As he closed the door he noticed a presence in the room. He looked too his side and felt it was Dodoria. Dammit he had been found.

"Well well, is that you Vegeta? Hahaha, this is too good to be true. I come down here or a quick snack and find a little weasel stealing from our supplies. Hasn't you mother thought you any manners monkey?"

Vegeta had to act quickly. "Hm, well one positive thing i can get out of this. I finally get to whipe that ugly smile off your disgusting pink face Dodoria!" He grabbed Dodoria's arm and swung him towards the other side of the room. Dodoria went flying through a wall and outside of the ship. Vegeta rushed out as well but not before blasting Dodoria into the next dimension with a powerfull blast. He powered up too full strength and sped away as fast as he could. Frieza and Zarbon undoubtedly felt that and would go after him eventually. They had no idea the dragonballs where gone though, not yet. He flew as fast as he could for a while, then stopped and looked back. No pursuit yet. Then, suddenly a huge power surge. Frieza. He must he realized his dragonballs where gone. At one point Vegeta felt Zarbon's energy signature, the other moment he didn't anymore. What was going on then? Had Frieza finally realized the playing field had changed? Ha, fool. It was a bit too late now. Vegeta was far away enough not to be detected by him. Plus he had flown far enough that he looked down and saw all 7 dragonballs laying there. Its was too good to be true. He slowely came down upon it. Finally, now all he need to do was get that Namekian Piccolo alone and... Vegeta heard a disturbing sound. A purple flash of energy shot straight over him. Then another, and another. They randomly came down around him, some far away, others a little closer. Thy kept coming. Must be frieza's doing. He was trying to flush him out. Travelling right now would be dangerous. But he had to try. He handled the dragonballs with care. As soon as one of the beams flew over he lifted up into the air and went on his way, over too the elder. Suddenly though, as he went up another beam caught him by surprise. He had to dodge it quickly. He managed, but that took a serious increase of power. The beams stopped... Then he felt it. Frieza was headed straight for him, fast. Quickly he jabbed the syringe in his arm. The compound is going to take a few minutes to work though, even on Saiyans. Better hope he will be increased enough to stand a chance.


	11. Chapter 11: Ginyu and the lanterns

Piccolo had explained everything to Mark. The arrival of the Saiyans, the dragonballs, Clark, the evacuation, the space battle of the Green lantern corps, the Ginyu Force. Mark was stunned. He had no idea he and his brother would be getting neck deep into such an important, life altering situation. These dragonballs have immense power. These Namekians seem to be able to keep control over them without abusing the power. Now things had changed so dramatically, they can't be ignored. They had almost reached the elder. He could feel him, his energy reading had been atuned better since he was with Piccolo. Positive energies like his work in Mark's favor it seemed, like the light and dark side of the force from Star Wars. Mark smiled, that was just weird. Suddenly Piccolo came to a full stop and looked back.

"What is it? Trouble?"

"Captain Ginyu is on us, they must have found out the dragonballs don't work, now he is coming to get some answers. He is coming fast too. He will be at the elder sooner then us. Quickly, we must protect the elder, he can't be harmed. If he dies, the dragonballs die with him." Mark sped up. Once they got closer they saw Captain Ginyu had already arrived and was confronted by Nail at the entrance. Inside Mark felt the elder and a much smaller, weaker energy signature. Must be Dende. Mark felt the huge energy singature on Captian Ginyu. He was way stronger then any of them.

"Ah, more of you pests. I'm guessing you are the 2 that killed my men? Vegeta is probably at the ship trying to get the dragonballs huh? Well, no matter. I'll bet Frieza himself wants to deal with Vegeta. Can't blame him either. Now, if you would be so kind to give me some answers." Nail stepped forward, Mark couldn't really see a difference between him and Piccolo, except for the clothes.

"Please, we can't do this so near the elder. You must know the elder is the one who created the dragonballs. If he dies, the dragonballs will disappear."

Ginyu looked at the building. "Is that so? Well, i'll take your word on that. If you would just give me the way to unlock the secret of the dragonballs nobody has to die. You." He pointed at Piccolo. "Burter told me you where the only one who knows the password. Come on, give it to me."

Piccolo looked angry. "Lets go to a different location. This close too the elder is too dangerous. The elder is weak. We..." He stopped talking and looked up. The others looked up too. There, 3 humanoids descended down upon them. They wore green outfits and masks over their faces. It where the 3 Green Lanterns. They touched down on the ground. They where all even different then the aliens Mark had already met. One was definitly female though, with long white hair and blue face. The other was a big muscular male with purple skin and a blue haired mohawk. The 3rd was also a male and had a bald, pink face.

The pink one began to speak. "I am lantern Abin Sur of Space sector 2814 of the green lantern corps. You Captain Ginyu are under arrest for space pirating, genocide and illegal planet trade."

Captain Ginyu started to laugh. "Haha, only 3 of you huh? Come on, i've killed more in a single blow."

"Oh yes, i almost forgot. You are also under arrest for the murder of no less then 7 green lanterns."

Captain Ginyu smiled. "Aren't the others going to introduce themselves?" The other 2 lanterns looked angry. Then they looked at Nail, Piccolo and Mark and introduced themselves.

"Davo Yull, green lantern of space sector 2345."

"Droxelle, green lantern of space sector 3411."

Ginyu looked serious again. "You 2 are way out of your jurisdiction. I wonder why that is. Do the guardians know you are here hm?" Ginyu scanned all 3 lanterns with his eyes.

"We are working on our own accord." Said Davo Yull.

Ginyu started to laugh out loud again. "Haha, good. That means there will be no reinforcements after i kill you." He charged Davo Yull head on. The other 2 lanterns joined in on his defence and they seemed to hold their own against his speed and strength. Mark had never seen anything like it. They all had a green ring on their fingers out of which green energy came that formed into all sorts of constructs. They where able to block all attacks by Ginyu with these constructs. On the offense they had little luck however, Ginyu simply blasted through them.

"Look, we gotta go and help them. This fight needs to take place as far away from the elder as possible. Nail, get Dende outside." Nail looked surprised at Piccolo. "Don't worry. I got a plan." Nail rushed inside and a moment later came out with a tiny little Namekian.

"Dende i want you to meet Mark. Don't worry, Mark is not like the other saiyans. He has come to help, like Clark. Listen, Mark here is going to meet the elder. After that i want you to accompany him too Frieza. Him and Vegeta are going to need your healing powers." Dende and Mark shook hands, they had learned that from Clark. Dende looked scared.

"O.. okay Piccolo."

Piccolo rubbed his head. "Brave little kid."

Mark looked serious at Piccolo. "You think its wise to put him in such danger? Frieza won't have mercy on him i'm sure."

"Oh, Dende knows how to hide. You really need his healing powers though as i sense Frieza is already on to Vegeta, better hope he is still alive when you get there. Come inside." Mark followed Piccolo inside, Dende followed. Meanwhile Nail joined in on the fight against Captain Ginyu and help them keep it away from the elder. They went up an invisible elevator. As he came onto the next floor Mark was startled for a moment. In front of him, in a big chair sat the largest Namekian he had ever seen. He looked old and wore the same clothes as Nail. He was coughing, but his energy singature was the most calming, soothing Mark had ever felt. He spoke.

"Ah, you must be Mark the saiyan. It is good to meet you. Unfortunately i haven't had the pleasure yet to meet your brother, the Kryptonian. Ah, Kryptonians where never really talkative. Been centuries since i have met one. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Guru." Mark walked over to shake his hand, which he did friendly.

"Nice to meet you too Guru. My apologies but it seems like we are in kind of a hurry. I heard you could unlock certain power i possess?"

Guru grunted as he shook Mark's hand. "Oh my, this is very special. You have a great deal of hidden power to unlock. I would be happy to do it too. Come stand next to me." Mark rushed over too Guru's side. Guru placed his hand on Marks head. A white aura surrounded Mark. Then he felt like he was falling down really fast. He felt a huge energy sure going through his body. It felt amazing. Once Guru removed his hand Mark was trembling on his feet. He felt much stronger now.

"Wow, this feels amazing. I feel like i can take on the entire world. Haha, Frieza better watch out."

The elder grunted again. "This power i have given you is not enough to defeat Frieza on your own. You gonna need all the help you can get." Mark couldn't believe it, was this Frieza really so much stronger? What he had felt it didn't seem like it but he guessed Frieza was hiding a lot of his power. But so much was incredible. He saw a light in the corner of his eyes. He looked and saw Dende had his hands on Piccolo, who was on his knees, and a light surrounded Piccolo. When it disappeared Piccolo stood up and Mark immediately felt Piccolo was healed. So thats how it works. Great. Mark smiled.

Piccolo smiled back a nodded. "Come, we must leave. I feel Nail is in trouble just outside. Hurry."

They rushed outside and saw a terrible battlefield before them. There where craters, dust and broken trees(who where strangely blue) everywhere. On the ground a few miles away they noticed a figure laying on the ground. They rushed over. It was nail. He was badly hurt, hanging on to his dear life. Dende rushed over too him.

"Nail, quickly. I will heal you. Lie still." Nail coughed up purple blood. The light surrounded Nail. Piccolo looked around. All around where craters. Then in the distance he noticed movement.

"There they are!"

Mark and Piccolo went over at full speed. When they got closer they saw Davo Yull on the ground. He had lost his arm. He was bleeding heavily but Droxelle was near him with all kinds of medical devices all made of the green light that came from their rings. It was fascinating. Abin Sur was high up in the air with Ginyu. For a moment it looked like he was in trouble but eventually he got the upper hand on Ginyu and created a green light rope around him, binding him. Abin Sur had just arrested Captain Ginyu, one of the most wanted people in the known universe. He came down slowely as more complex constructs surrounded Ginyu so he can't escape.

"There, Captain Ginyu has been disposed off. The little cheat tried to switch bodies with one of us. We knew about this trick though and prevented it. But lantern Yull here lost his arm in the process." Droxelle had stopped his arm from bleeding in the mean time and Davo Yull was getting up.

"I can have my ring construct me a new one. I was careless. It won't happen again."

"You have little experience as a lantern Yull, its not your fault. I shouldn't have dragged you two rookies into this fight." He turned back too Mark and Piccolo. "Droxelle and Davo Yull are fine lanterns but lack the experience. We will escort Captain Ginyu too Oa. He will be put in a sciencell. Then we will return to arrest Frieza as well. Thank you for your help and good luck. Be carefull with Frieza, he is much stronger then he looks. Hold out untill we return" They flew off. Piccolo and Mark looked at eachother. These green lanterns are really something. Especially this Abin Sur, he was a class apart. They returned too Dende and Nail.

"Captain Ginyu has been arrested. He won't be a bother." They looked at Dende, who was still healing Nail. He did that for a long time. Dende started to grunt and sweat. Then he stopped.

"No! I can't heal him. He is too badly hurt. Please help me get him too the elder, perhaps he can..."

"Dende." a small voice came from Nails mouth. "You don't have the time. You need to help the Saiyans, defeating Frieza is our only hope."

"Nail! no. You need to live. I, can't leave you like this." Dende started to cry.

Piccolo walked over and put his hand on Dende's shoulder. "Nail is right Dende. I will stay with him, i promise i will help him. Now go." Dende looked at Piccolo and saw the calm in his eyes.

Mark already lifted into the air. "Come on little one, we have to hurry. I can feel Frieza and Vegeta are engaged in battle already." Mark didn't feel scared. In fact, he felt excited. This Frieza is outrageously strong. He wondered how he can fare up against him with this new power.


	12. Chapter 12: Frieza's first form

Vegeta had to put haste into it. Sure he has to face frieza right now, but he needs to hide the dragonballs again or else. He dug as fast as he could. He felt the medicine starting to work and he gained some energy back. That helped in those few seconds he had to dig the hole, throw the balls in and close it again. There, now he had to move. Suddenly though he felt a presence behind him...

"No way, it can't be." He whispered.

"Vegeta, turn around and face me." Frieza said. Vegeta turned. There stood Frieza and he looked pissed.

"Do you really think i come here all this way to have my plan and dream for immortality be undone by a monkey? You thought, for only one second i would not find you and kill you before you could get your own wish? I am going to squeeze the life out of you untill you beg me to kill you!"

Vegeta smirked. "Well, you can try." He was bluffing. He knew he was bluffing as his power might have increased quite a bit and he might be able to take on Frieza right now, but he knew Frieza could transform.

"WHAT? What did you say! You think you can mock the almighty Frieza? You will suffer greatly!" Frieza started to powerup from sheer anger. A purple aura surrounded him, it was frightening. Vegeta felt his energy rise like a rocket. Frieza started to laugh.

"You have done it now little insect. I can only control my powers when i'm calm. But you have upset me, which is unfortunate for you and this planet. Are you scared?" Vegeta said nothing. He only prepared to face his former master, his nemesis, the thorn in his side.

"It won't be as easy as you might expect Frieza." Vegeta said while the ground trembled. Frieza laughed again.

"Oh i see it. You have gone insane from fear. You can't think reasonably. Well no matter. Die." Frieza stretched out one arm and a purple flame of energy emerged. It just grazed Vegeta. This is it he thought. Frieza charged him. Vegeta blocked the first 2 punches but was overwhelmed by the next few. Frieza's power had increased more then he thought. Frieza was on the upper hand. Even with the newly acquired power from healing he was no match for this version of Frieza. Vegeta felt his confidence slip away as he was beaten up. Frieza was laughing the whole time. Vegeta tried every trick in the book. Tricks that would lay someone like Captain Ginyu flat on his stomach. Frieza didn't even break a sweat and countered everything with ease. Frieza punched him, kicked him, headbutted him, scratched him, pounded him with balls of energy and even one time whipped him with his tail. Eventually Vegeta was on the ground and Frieza picked him up with his tail around his neck. The tail squeezed tighter and it was choking Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't do a thing, he was so badly hurt he could hardly lift his arm. This was it he thought, he was done for. After all this, he dies at the hands of his worst enemy. Whats worse is he couldn't avenge his fathers death and Kakarot will now be the only hope. Speaking of the devil, he felt Kakarot approaching.

"H...hurry it up Kakarot." He whispered.

"What was that? Oh yes, i can see someone approaching. You two, the last of the saiyans. Haha, what a laugh. I must admit even though i never liked the saiyans they where very usefull at the time. You where good little warriors who always delivered. Untill that father of yours, the king, decided to stage a coup. He was the most pathetic saiyan i had ever met. Always talking in riddles and politics. He always pleaded for the independence of the Saiyan race. He must have realized he was a slave. Yet he always failed to see how futile his pleas where. I did enjoy killing him while you where sitting in the bowels of my ship waiting for orders. Hahaha." Vegeta felt an incredible rage building up inside. He had no clue where it was coming from but there was a spike of energy that enabled him to fire one more quick shot of energy right at frieza's face.

"Aaaahh. You little worm!" Frieza dropped Vegeta and grabbed his face. "Grrrr. You will pay for that. This whole planet will pay for your insolence. I am going to bury you in its core." Frieza raised 1 finger. A small black ball of energy appeared. Frieza raised his arm but then was distracted. Kakarot had arrived. He fired a huge beam of energy at Frieza with both hands. Frieza had to block it.

"Grrrrr. More pests. Your race must be really ready to be extinct. I will kill you both and be done with this." Frieza came out of the attack unscathe. There where some burn marks on his arms though.

"Frieza. You are under arrest." Mark set down onto the ground.

"Don't humor me with you useless comments." Frieza charged Mark. They sparred a bit but Frieza noticed soon he was stronger then Vegeta was.

"Hm, seems you saiyans have an odd way of walking away from battles. Almost as if you increase your powerlevel after every battle."

"Ha, you finally found that out huh?" Vegeta said. Frieza looked over at Vegeta. His eyes widened.

"You! Yo...You are totally healed. How? That is not possible! Are you immortal perhaps? You can't die?" Vegeta smirked, standing at the crater where he, moments ago, was nearly at death.

"Oh, i wish i where. But no, you just fail to see the full power of the saiyan race. Whenever we are at near death and are healed, our power increases tremendously. Now then. Transform. You can't beat me and Kakarot in this state, check your scouter if you don't believe me."

"Healed? But how? I didn't see anything. You got some kind of medicine? Have you got a wish granted? What? Tell me!"

Vegeta laughed out loud. "Haha, like i'm going to tell you. Lets just say we got some help of the locals here that i very much appreciate." Frieza pressed on his scouter.

"What! 300,000! That is impossible... Grrrr, and you. You are at 200,000. Its true. I can't defeat you like this." Frieza calmed down and touched down on the ground. It was quiet for a moment then. Frieza bowed his head down and closed his eyes. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

"You know, i never imagine i would have to transform to fight some monkeys. But i suppose it has been a while since i got a decent workout. Now then. Be ready to tremble at the might of the great lord Frieza! You, better keep looking on that scouter of yours... Hehehe. This isn't something you see every day." Frieza started to scream, a purple aura surrounded him. Mark's scouter began to bleep. Its started bleeping faster and faster untill suddenly it blew off of Mark's head and onto the ground in a dozen pieces. Som part of it was still on Mark's head, so he could still understand Frieza and Vegeta.

Vegeta looked stunned. "What? It just overloaded? What did it say Kakarot before it blew?"

"I don't know, i can't read it remember. But there where 7 symbols on it before it blew."

"What? 7? No way! Thats crazy!" Vegeta trembled on his feet. Frieza's mass suddenly increased. The 2 horns on his head grew. His entire body then began to grow higher and higher. At first he was just a midget compared to Vegeta and Mark but now he was a full head higher then Mark was. The power coming off him was frightening.

"Ah, there we are. Feels good to be in this form again after such a long time. Need to stretch my legs every once in a while. Hahaha." Frieza's voice sounded lower, just face was a bit longer but hadn't changed much. "Now then. Where were we?"

Vegeta charged him. He punched him right in the face but Frieza didn't seem to notice it. Vegeta began to kick and punch all around Frieza. But Frieza didn't move a muscle. For a moment Kakarot was stunned and Vegeta didn't think he would be any help but eventually he got his grip and joined Vegeta. Even with both blowing punches at his face Frieza did not move. Instead he only gave a sour face. He then suddenly stretched out his arms and Kakarot and Vegeta where blown into the air by an invisible force. Frieza still kept standing there. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at him from up in the air. Frieza looked up and looked at both Saiyans for a moment. He then gave a little smile. With a soft voice he said

"Well, lets get the first little obstacle out of the way." He suddenly moved too a direction. Vegeta didn't see him move at all and he noticed Kakarot didn't know either where he was going. Vegeta could only track him a couple of seconds after he had moved. His eyes widened. Kakarot had no clue what had happened but he had a stunned look on his face. A little bit of blood came out of the corner of his mouth. Kakarot looked down. He saw Frieza's horn punctured through his chest. The real pain only came then. But he looked numb and in shock. He couldn't speak. Frieza still had his arms over eachother Vegeta saw. Then he slowely started to laugh.

"Haha. Oops, guess you are out of the picture. Hehehe. Farewell" Frieza swung his head too one side and Kakarot fell off his horn and into the water. There it was. Kakarot, son of Bardock was no more. Now Vegeta was truly the last of the saiyans. He kept looking at the water where Kakarot had fallen in. He hardly knew him, they hardly even spoke against eachother. He was a true saiyan aftrall though. He faced Frieza even while they had no chance. He grew some respect for him. Kakarot had increased in power greatly. He had increased more in those few days on Namek then Vegeta had done after years of training. Incredible, the planet he had been raised on must be really hostile to be so strong when facing Raditz, who was not an altogether bad soldier, just not enough powerlevel to work with. Kakarot was different. He had noticed that when he first saw him. Vegeta thought it for a moment. He thought he and Kakarot had become super saiyans. He had so hoped the legends surrounding that had been about his family, the royal family. But even as one, he had no chance. That enraged Vegeta more then anything. His muscles tensed, he screamed in rage. Then he felt it again. A sudden blimp in his mind, a surge of energy coming out of nowhere. He looked at Frieza with fury in his eyes. Frieza looked confused.

"Whats with the gold aura?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta hadn't noticed it yet but his regular blue aura had changed into gold. Then suddenly it changed back again. Vegeta looked at Frieza and charged him. They sparred for a moment but Frieza just laughed it off.

"Oh my, you still have some spunk left in you. Good. I'm gonna beat you too pulp." Frieza gave two strong swings with his arms and overpowered Vegeta easily. Suddenly Frieza grabbed Vegeta's tail and ripped it off. Vegeta couldn't move a muscle. When he was a kid he had his tail ripped off once. He was in a coma for weeks. He could recover better now, him and Nappa had been working to get rid of the disability of the tail. Frieza laughed out loud as he threw the tail onto the ground. He then casually started to walk around him.

"Ah. Vegeta. I hoped you and i could have some time to talk. You see i still need to have the dragonballs working. I..." Frieza was suddenly distracted. He looked down at the shoreline. His eyes widened.

"Ahahaha! You didn't think i would find out huh? You can't keep fooling the mighty Frieza. So thats how you did it Vegeta!" Vegeta got a little bit of movement back and looked at the shoreline as well. There was Dende kneeled down on Kakarot's body. A green light surrounded Kakarot's body. He was being healed.

"This thing finishes now. I don't care if that kid has the password for the dragonballs. Die." Frieza aimed his arms at Dende who had no clue he had been spotted. Then a huge flame of energy came from Frieza's arms straight at Dende. Dende looked around eventually but it was too late. Dende and Kakarot where incinerated. Vegeta couldn't do a thing. He needed the kid, he could heal him. It wouldn't bring his tail back. Blasted, if only this planet had a moon. Frieza couldn't stand against an Oozaru. Their power tenfolds then. Frieza gave a little smile again.


	13. Chapter 13: Frieza's second form

"No more healing for you. My, you had me for a while there. Almost a shame i had to transform."

Then, from behind him a voice came. "Well, you might have to do it again Frieza."

Frieza turned around fast. It was Piccolo. Vegeta looked at him. There was something different. Then he felt it. Piccolo's power had increased enormously. It was almost like he saw that other Namekian Nail standing there too. They had very close energy signatures but still. There was something different about Piccolo's signature.

"Begone little insect." Frieza said and he blasted a ball of energy at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected it easily though.

"No, you begone!" Piccolo raisen his hands and created a big ball of energy. He flung it at Frieza, who was surpised by it and was pushed far away, beyond the horizon. Piccolo rushed over too Vegeta, who began to be able to move.

"Vegeta! Where are Dende and Mark? What happened?"

"What happened? Frieza kicked our ass is what happened. What happened to you? How did you become that strong?"

"We fused together. Some Namekians have the ability to fuse into one being. Nail and Piccolo where that kind. Together they former me. You may still call me Piccolo as that is the dominant personality."

"Great, how come you didn't do that sooner?"

"Frieza is still too strong. Even fused we cannot beat him."

"What? You mean to tell me you have all that power and its still useless? What good did it do then?"

"We have time now. Dende can heal you and you can hold Frieza off while we get the dragonballs and summon the dragon." Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Dende is dead. So is Kakarot. They where totally vaporized by frieza when he found out Dende could heal." Piccolo bowed his head. A tear came from his eyes.

"No, dende. He wa so little. Arrrgh. That Frieza. He will pay."

"Go. Get the dragon. I'll hold him off as long as i can. Go now."

"You won't stand a chance. All you need to do is stay alive though, we won't need long. Good luck" Suddenly Piccolo looked back. Frieza was back.

"Aaahh! You mettling freak! What is with this planet! This is an outrage! Don't worry, i'm mad enough now to start getting serious!" Frieza started to scream again. His energy spiked oncemore.

"What? What is he doing?" Vegeta wondered.

"He is transforming again. I felt it before he had the potential. This is crazy. Is there no limit to his powers?" Piccolo slowely moved back.

"No way! Are you telling me Frieza is even stronger then he already showed? Madness!" Vegeta had never felt anything like it. Frieza's power was so large it couldn't be measured by anything. They had no idea how far it was climbing. But it didn't seem to stop. Frieza's body changed oncemore. The pads on his shoulders stretched straight and his head began to grow. On his back 2 large white spikes appeared. His head stretched backwards, into a long shape that reached all the way too the tips of the new spikes on his back. His face became more lizard-like. His voice now sounded more terrifying.

"Hehe. Won't you believe i have even one more transformation to go? I am really upset. You Namekian... Heh? Where did he go? Oh i see. He has run off. Left so i can finish you off Vegeta. Well alright then." Vegeta fired all he got at Frieza. It didn't matter. The blasts didn't even reach Frieza. Some sort of invisible shield of energy surrounded him. It looked pretty hopeless.

"Haha. Its a shame i can't kill the Namekian, he still needs to tell me how the dragonballs work. But at least i can kill you now, Vegeta." Frieza charged up. Suddenly though he was distracted. He looked up and a huge green flail smashed right on top of his head and he plummeted down too the ground.

"Bullseye."

Said Abin Sur, coming down slowely next too Vegeta. He looked at Vegeta with a bit of disgust. "I know you. You are the saiyan Vegeta. You are a wanted man, a space pirate. I should arrest you."

Vegeta smirked. "Well i'm glad i'm such a famous person. You can try to arrest me when this is all over."

Abin Sur looked behind him. "I am not going to arrest you. I have followed your actions when i was on my way back. For the time, your criminal record is cleared."

"Well, i worked hard on that. Be sure to give it back to me later on"

"Oh, don't worry. It will be"

Vegeta smiled again. "So what did you do to Captain Ginyu?"

"The 2 lanterns i was with have him in custody. They are on their way back to Oa. I told them i had to go back. Frieza is really dangerous. But we have dealt with his kind before."

"Oh really? What makes you think its so easy?"

"That last attack i gave is not something anyone can simply block or evade. I am sure..." Vegeta pointed at the gound. Abin Sur looked over towards the ground where Vegeta pointed. Frieza was standing there. He didn't have a scratch.

"Oh great."

Frieza looked angry.

"Lanterns..." He whispered.

Then he smirked. He shot up into the sky. Abin Sur blocked frieza with a great big green wall. Frieza was slowed down but got through it in no time. Abin sur threw up more constructs while moving backwards really fast.

This guy was much faster then Frieza thought. Still, even against a green lantern Frieza was pretty capable of holding his own. Frieza had a plan. Suddenly during the fight he stopped.

"Well, looks like everything my father told me about Green Lanterns is true. You are a tough nut to crack. I know what you are doing you know. You are stalling so the namekian can grant the wish with the dragonballs. Well, i'm not about to let that happen. You, Vegeta." He looked down at Vegeta who stood there trembling, watching the fight.

"You are just a nuisance now. Better for you to just drop on the floor and cry. What you are about to see won't be easy to handle." Frieza had to do it, his final form would be enough to overpower the lantern, plus he learned about the weakness of the lanterns from his father. He can use that now, kill this pink freak and get the namekian to get his wish granted. Yes, this will work perfectly. Once he is immortal he will deal with Vegeta. The lantern Abin Sur spoke.

"Yes, i know of your father King Cold. He was that one changeling that got away after the battle of Primera. Kilowog told me about it. After i have arrested you i will find your father and get him too."

Frieza laughed. "You ain't never gonna find him. He is hidden away deep in space, the planet of darkness is completely untracable by your corps. He will take great pride when he hears i killed you and launched an assault on Oa itself. Once i am immortal there will be no stopping me. I have an army ready to go. Mark my words, the end of the Green Lantern corps is near!" He closed his eyes and concentrated to start his transformation. It has been a while since he has been in his real form. While he was transforming he noticed Vegeta actually did run off, probably too his pod. Good, once he has gotten the dragonballs secure and that Namekian there will be no more reason to keep this planet in one piece. Sure to be a nice fireworks show. The shell of his last form broke off. He felt his energy rush too their full potential, the first time since his younger years as a lieutenant in his dad's army. It felt good.

"Aaaah, yes. Thats better. I do hope this planet can take all this force thats pressing on it right now. I don't want this ball of mud to die on me just yet." He opened is eyes. Abin Sur was still floating there, he didn't seem surprised or worried. He had created a construct of armor around his body and what appears to be a very large rifle. He fired. Frieza felt the bullet hit him right in the head and it went straight trough. That hurt. Luckily he was able to handle severe trauma to most parts of his body. He felt at the hole in his head, he looked at his hand after.

"Been a while since i have seen my own blood. Did you just try to kill me? I thought you lanterns wheren't allowed to."

"We are not, i just hoped to hit the part of your brain that gives you the ability to talk." Abin Sur smiled a little. That upset Frieza. That smuck little insect will regret that.

"You think i am just some ordinary Changeling? One you have dealt with plenty of times before? Well guess again. You see. I have been told about your little secret. You know what i'm talking about Lantern? I know your weakness. And now, i'll exploit that weakness too the max" Abin Sur looked puzzled. He didn't seem to know what Friea meant. Well, he will soon find out. Frieza started to powerup. He formed a ball of energy in his arms and then concentrated on it. The ball changed colour from white too red. Then, he put more energy into it untill it turned yellow. He smirked at Abin Sur.

"Try blocking this."

He flung the ball at Abin Sur who created a construct to block it. But the ball smashed onto the construct and destroyed it without loosing much speed or strength. It hit Abin Sur full. But through the smoke he came straight at Frieza with again a large flail. With a big punch Frieza broke the flail into pieces and broke straight through his defences and punched him in the mouth. Frieza then created another yellow ball of enery and blasted it straight into Abin Sur's face. Abin Sur's face was now full of blood but he kept on going. Somehow he had to at least predict the yellow light and doge them, as it was clearly immune to his constructs. He quickly tied a rope around Frieza, who was now constrained. Frieza however cut through them with lasers from his eyes, an ability not common among changelings. Whenever Frieza got close too Abin Sur he beat him up pretty badly so Abin Sur had to keep distance. This made the fight go across half the planet, with both Frieza and Abin Sur creating craters in the land larger then some lakes it had. Frieza got more careless after every punch, he was determined to kill the lantern, even if he had to destroy the entire planet. Abin Sur was determined too and kept his guard high against the yellow light while trying to find a weakspot in Frieza's attacks.


	14. Chapter 14: The dragon

As the fight was continuing Vegeta had shot off too the Namekian. He knew Piccolo must have found the dragonballs by now and was summoning the dragon. His last chance to become immortal. A little up ahead he potted him. He had indeed all 7 dragonballs together. Vegeta stopped right behind him.

"Have you said the password?"

Piccolo looked behind him. "No, i was just about to. How is the lantern doing?"

"You need to hurry i think. The lantern can't keep stalling indefinitly. Go on, summon this dragon." Piccolo looked at front at the dragonballs again. He stretched out his arms.

"Porunga!"

Vegeta looked at piccolo bewildered. "Thats it? That is the password?" The ground trembled a bit, Frieza and the lantern where really going at it. Vegeta suddenly saw the dragonballs started glowing. Also, the skies turned black. Then, a big yellow flash erupted from the seven balls. It shot up like lightning into the skies. From it Vegeta heard a roar. Then the big yellow light became wider and a shape began to appear. It was the shape of a gigantic green dragon with lots of spikes on his body and big red eyes. It stood towering over everything, more then 3 miles high. Vegeta trembled on his feet at the sight of it.

"Ack! That is the dragon? My gods! Are you sure its friendly?"

Piccolo looked around with a smile. "Friendly to me anyway."

Vegeta looked at him. "Ha! That thing can't fight me." He looked at the dragon again. "Dragon i want you to grant my wish of eternal life. Now!"

Piccolo laughed out loud. "Hahaha. The dragon can't understand you. It can only understand Namekian. Even if your scouter translates for you, the dragon's mystical powers understand you are not speaking with Namekian tongue. Only i can have wishes granted." Vegeta was furious. He knew the Namekian would never give him eternal life, he couldn't kill him and he didn't have time to beat it out of him. Wasn't enough time to start learning Namekian either. He could wish for it, if he knew Namekian... Rats, all Vegeta could hope was he could survive through this, Frieza is beaten and then he had to find another way to become immortal. Piccolo saw Vegeta wasn't taking any actions and turned towards the dragon again who said something in Namekian. Piccolo spoke back to it. Then the dragon's eyes lighted up. Piccolo turned back at Vegeta again.

"My first wish has been granted."

"What did you wish for? A prettier face?"

"I have wished back everybody who was killed in the last weeks to be brought back to life again except for the bad spirits. Be lucky you are still alive now, as the dragon would have not brought you back." Vegeta suddenly felt energy signatures all around him. It was true, all Namekians who had been killed by him and nappa where now back alive.

"Great plan, did you wish all of them back so they can die again? Frieza still needs to be beaten. Why don't you wish that the dragon just kills Frieza?"

"The dragon is a kind spirit. It won't kill anyone. Also, it can only grant wishes within the limit of his powers. It wouldn't frant a wish of powers higher then that of you and i as its simply not within its limit. It can't constrain Frieza either, he is too powerfull." Vegeta looked away in disgust. He wondered if the dragon would be able to grant someone eternal life in the first place.

"Well. What now? Why is the dragon still up there?"

Piccolo looked at Vegeta and smirked. "The dragon can grant 3 wishes." Vegeta's eyes widened. 3, unreal. Guess this dragon has indeed some power in it. Amazing. He wondered if Piccolo would have ever told him if he didn't feel confident Vegeta couldn't speak too the dragon. Vegeta would have wished for even more power. Perhaps becoming a super saiyan, although that would probably be beyond the dragons powers. Suddenly vegeta felt a huge energy signature approaching. It was Frieza. He had probably noticed the dragon was out and had now come to collect. There he saw him coming. The Green Lantern was right on his tail though. Abin Sur looked pretty messed up. He was trying everything to stop Frieza from arriving. Vegeta knew it didn't matter. Frieza won't be able to talk to the dragon either, but unlike Vegeta Frieza has all the time in the world to beat it out of him.

"Better hurry up with those wishes. I can't stop him... Wait a minute." Vegeta turned back to piccolo again. "Wish my tail back... Yes, do it. Thats our only chance right now."

Piccolo looked at him in wonder. "Your tail? What good does that do?" Piccolo looked up suddenly. There was Frieza who shot a ball of purple energy straight at Piccolo. Piccolo deflected it but with trouble.

"Dragon! I want the wish to grant me eternal life. Please, give it to me!" Frieza said wih a loud voice, almost hysterical.

"Don't bother Frieza, it won't work." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo do it now!" Vegeta said with much fury in his voice. Piccolo looked at Vegeta with much anger, but he did turn too the dragon and spoke Namekian. Vegeta suddenly got stomped in the stomach by Frieza. After that Frieza headbutted him onto the ground.

"Silence, Vegeta." Frieza said, stepping on Vegeta's chest. That hurt. But not long after Frieza was slammed away from Vegeta by the Lantern. The lantern checked up on Vegeta.

"He, Vegeta. You still alive? Come on. we... What in the world? You have a tail again?" Vegeta laughed.

"Hahaha. Yes. Tell Piccolo to wish for a moon next. Trust me. Kakarot and i will transform and be strong enough to defeat Frieza finally." Abin sur looked at Vegeta for a moment.

"The Namekian wished everybody alive again? Good, they will immediately start to evacuate the planet. Why do we need a moon right now? Can't we just..." Abin Sur got kicked in the face and flew against a mountain a few miles away.

"Pesky little vermin. He won't be bothering us for a while anymore. As for you." He looked at Piccolo and with incredible speed was right up at his face. He beat Piccolo up pretty badly and threw him far away. Now it was just Frieza, Vegeta and the dragon.

"Now, Dragon. Again, grant me eternal life or i will destroy this planet and you and everybody on it!" The dragon didn't respond. Vegeta started to laugh while he was getting up.

"I told you it wouldn't work Frieza. It doesn't understand what you are saying."

Frieza looked angry again. "Then i hope for you you know how to talk to it." Frieza closed his eyes. Then in a flash was near Vegeta and kneed him in the face. Vegeta grabbed Frieza by the tail and flung him into the air. He shot a huge beam of energy at him but Frieza just blocked it with ease. Frieza kicked and punched Vegeta into a bloody pulp. But Vegeta just let him come. He didn't seem to care anymore, hist entire histroy is a big joke to him now, all this time a pirate, a slave. Let him come. Frieza was about to land the killer blow when his arm was grabbed. It was Kakarot. Vegeta opened one eye and saw his fellow saiyan fully healed and fit.

"Kakarot. You fool. You should have run."

Frieza intervened. "What! You are dead! I killed you. Grrrr, its the dragon isn't it?" Frieza let out a frightening roar. He punched both Vegeta and Mark away from him with nothing but his energy.

"I have had it with this planet! You all history do you hear me!" He shot up into the sky. There he looked down upon Namek. He smirked. He raised a finger. From it a small balck ball of energy came. In 2 steps it grew in size like 10 times. Then one more second it grew even bigger, it dwarved Frieza himself. Purple lightning came from it, the entire planet shook.

"Hahaha. This planet is history." He moved his finger a bit and the ball started moving down, slowely.

"Vegeta, i killed your planet like this. It was quite a show. Say thanks too your race for me when you meet them after you are dead!" Vegeta saw Mark move in front of the ball.

"Kakarot get out of there! Thats a planet killer! You can't block that!" Vegeta shed a tear. This was it. He and this planet where done for. Even now Kakarot was trying to stop it, like he didn't know when to quit. Ha, he was the prince of the Saiyans. If anyone would try to stop that thing it would be him. He got up.

"Out of my way Kakarot." He pushed him away from the ball, hard. Vegeta looked up at the ball approaching. He stretched out his arms.

"Come and take me Frieza!" Suddenly Vegeta was pushed away as well. Kakarot? No, it was the Green Lantern. He looked straight at Vegeta with a calm face.

"You can't die right now. You need to be arrested." He nodded at Vegeta and shot off towards the ball. He created green light around himself of armor and other defensive constructs. When he hit the ball Vegeta saw nothing but white light and a lot of sound. Wind and pressure increased and he and Kakarot had to protect their heads from all the debris flying around. When it all disappeared he looked up into the sky. The ball was gone, a huge crater was on the ground. High up he saw Frieza still hanging there. In the air he saw another figure falling down. Abin sur. Kakarot shot up into the sky to grab him. He gently landed him onto the ground. Vegeta stumbled over as well. Abin sur was in bad shape. He opened one eye, coughed some blood and smiled at both Saiyans in front of him.

"Hahaha, funny. Never thought i would die defending two Saiyans." And with that he closed his eyes permanently. The ring on his finger slipped off. It started talking

"Ring status report. Green Lantern 2814 deceased. Space sector scan 2814 for replacement sentient initiated."

The ring shot off into space, right past Frieza. Who watched it fly by.

"What a ridiculous sacrifice. Like any of yuo can prevent me from doing it again. And i will" Frieza lifted one finger again. And the black ball appeared oncemore. Frieza noticed that the Namekian, Piccolo had returned. He stopped the ball. "Hm, you, Namekian. The lantern ahs already saved your planet once, will you be smart and help safe it again. Tell the dragon to grant me eternal life. Or else." Piccolo looked up, Mark and Vegeta looked at him.

"Alright, you win Frieza." Frieza smiled, Vegeta and Mark wanted to say something but Piccolo's face showed them they needed to keep quiet.

He whispered "Play along." and then slowely walked towards the dragon. Frieza decended upon the ground.

"Your fear of me has finally made you realise how futile your attempts are. I cannot be beaten by you worms. Not even if you where a hundred times stronger." Frieza walked past Mark and Vegeta, who bowed their heads. Mark saw Vegeta having trouble bowing without attacking Frieza oncemore without hope. When Frieza was past them Mark slightly lifted his head and whispered.

"Piccolo has a plan Vegeta, i feel it in my gut."

Vegeta looked up and whispered. "And what can he do? Frieza is unbeatable. The dragon can't do anything to him anyway. What is he going to do? Wish the planet away? Frieza can breath in space just fine. He's going to wish for a moon like i asked? Great, but even 2 Oozaru's won't be enough i fear. Our powers tenfold, which i think is not enough. We can transform but he can still blow the planet up. Its hopeless." Despite they are whispering and him being quite far away Piccolo could hear them talking. He was going to wish for a moon, but Vegeta seems to think that is not smart now. Piccolo thought for a moment. Then he knew it. It took him long enough, but its time to come back and lets hope he had found what he was looking for. He looked at the dragon and spoke. Frieza, Mark and Vegeta didn't understand it. The dragon responded and his eyes glowed. Piccolo turned around with a smile. Frieza looked at him curious.

"Well, did you do it? Am i immortal?"

"Why don't you let me try find out?" Piccolo said sarcastically.

"Very funny Namekian. Well i don't feel any different, i am sure there must be something happing to have me feel i am immortal." He raised his hand too his face and felt the hole in his head.

"Hm, i haven't been cured. Rubbish. You didn't wish for me being immortal did you? What did you wish alien! Did you wish yourself immortal perhaps?"

Piccolo laughed. "A mortal spirit can't handle being immortal. One has to live and then die. Only when you die your spirit will become free, or else it will be trapped in that body forever. I won't wish anyone immortal, ever."

Frieza got really angry again. "You pesky little vermin!" He slapped Piccolo in the face. Then he slapped him with his tail. Vegeta attacked but Frieza didn't even seem to notice him. Mark joined in. Together they got plenty of kicks and punches on Frieza but he didn't even notice them. Instead he was fixated on Piccolo.

"What did you wish for! Tell me!" Piccolo lay on the ground, he looked in the skies.

"Is it a bird?"

He pointed upwards and smiled. "Why don't you ask him?" Frieza looked up into the sky.

A sound more loud then anything they had heard yet stunned Piccolo, Mark and Vegeta. They where blown off their feet. Mark got his grip quickly and stopped himself from flying too far away. He looked in awe. A gigantic crater was now where he and the others where before. In the middle of it he saw Frieza along with a red and blue clothed figure. Clark Kent. He had approached Frieza at maybe Mach 10 and punched him straight in the jaw. Frieza was on the ground and didn't move.


	15. Chapter 15: The final wish

Clark had never walked the surface of a star before. It felt great. In fact, it was addicting. He had spent a very long time on it untill suddenly he felt something mystical jerk at him. He had always been weak to magic(Mr. Mxyzptlk) and knew it was no use to resist. He was teleported straight too Namek, he understood it was by the dragon as he saw it towering over everything when he got there. He also immediately saw Frieza, Piccolo, Vegeta and Mark all on the planet, the only ones. The other Namekians, including the grand elder where far away. He also noticed the green lantern ring flying by itself too Earth. Curious. He shot towards the battlefield within a microsecond. The skies where pitch black. A feature of the dragon. He had quite a reserve of yellow sunlight however, so he could do without any light. Good thing too, the Orange star would quickly deplete his powers. He hovered over the battlefield. Then he shot down. Not as fast as he could or else he would blast away the atmosphere, break the planet in two and kill everybody on it. But fast enough to dislocate Frieza's jaw and knock him unconcious.

"Clark!" Mark shot closer and embraced his brother. "Oh wow you feel warm! Your whole body is radiant of heat."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, i walked the surface of a yellow star for a while. Never did that before, feels good."

Mark was stunned. "Wow, i knew you had lots of potential but that just ridiculous. Next thing you tell me you can go through a star."

Clark thought for a moment. "Well i don't see why i couldn't." He then smirked. Mark laughed. Vegeta got closer gently. Piccolo also came over.

"I..I... Incredible. You knocked Frieza out in one blow!" Vegeta said, trembling.

"Haha, yeah i could have done a lot more if i wanted to."

Mark looked serious suddenly. "He killed the Green Lantern. He killed me too, but i was brought back by the dragon."

Clark looked stunned. "You... You where dead?" Clark bowed his head. "I... I just didn't want to leave that star. I could have gotten here within microseconds after i had been on that star for only a few seconds. I... I am sorry. It was, addictive."

Mark put his hand on Clarks shoulder. "You are here now, to safe the day. Thats what counts."

Clark looked up. "Yeah. I guess you are right. So, what about you huh? I see you have gotten a lot stronger. You talk about my potential but who knows where your limits lie. I'm sorry i wasn't there to support you."

Vegeta got angry, again. "Hé, why don't you two do what you are suppose to for once then and finish off Frieza!"

Clark looked at Vegeta. "I won't kill him. I will deliver him too the Green Lantern Corps. They will know what to do, we must go on trial for all the wrong he has done."

"What! Are you mad? Do you really think those weaklings could hold Frieza? This is ridiculous. Out of my way." Vegeta jumped towards Frieza's unconcious body and shot a large beam of energy at it. Clark got in front of it and deflected the beam into the air.

"Stop Vegeta! As i take it you are a wanted man yourself. However, because of your help defeating Frieza i will show you mercy, something you might want to try out for yourself sometimes." Vegeta's face clearly showed he couldn't stand it. Suddenly Frieza began to move. He was waking up and slowely stood up. He grabbed his jaw and put it back in place. Clark walked towards him.

"Frieza. You are under arrest." Frieza looked up at Clark, he had tears in his eyes and an angry face.

"Grrr, a kryptonian? Your race was extinct, my father told me. How could one still be alive?" Clark looked back.

"Same reason another Saiyan is still alive, i left my planet. My father put me in a spaceship and send me too Earth. Just like Mark."

Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Earth? Never heard of it. Must be deep in Green Lantern Space."

"Space sector 2814 if i am not mistaken. Thats where the Green Lantern was from and his ring is headed for Earth."

Frieza looked up with a smile. "Really? And what type of creatures live on this Earth that gives them the ability to become Green Lanterns?"

Mark stepped forward. "The Humans are a very strong race, they can be anything."

Frieza laughed. "Ah, so they can also be dead!" Frieza jumped up and punched Clark in the face(Clark was much taller). Clark didn't feel a thing. He grabbed Frieza by the arm and swung him onto the ground, creating yet another crater.

"Stop Frieza. Its no use. You can't beat me."

Frieza looked up from under the rubble. "I get it. I surrender. I heard you Kryptonians are a ancient race, old enough to have evolved into some kind of superrace. Too bad you are the only one left. You would have made excellent allies." Frieza got up.

"I will take you too Oa, the Green lantern HQ."

"Yes i know what Oa is, do you even know where it is?" Clark remained silent. He looked at the others.

"Don't look at me" Piccolo said.

"The Elder might know but he is lightyears away by now. Would be a waste of time to get him." Vegeta didn't even look at Clark.

Frieza started to laugh. "Hahaha, i know but don't think for one second i will lead you too it. I guess you have no option but to let me go!"

Vegeta balled his fists. "To hell with that!" and charged Frieza again.

"I might know." Said Mark before Vegeta got close too Frieza and Clark almost punched Vegeta.

"Yeah i had time with the Green Lanterns before. I might be able to find their energy signature. Hold on." Mark looked up into the skies. After a while he felt a sudden jolt. "Yes, thats them. I found them."

Frieza smirked. "Hm, great... Well better get this over with quickly then."

"Okay good. Mark and I will escort Frieza too Oa. Piccolo, your planet is safe. You can tell your people to return too Namek. It is over. Vegeta... I offer you the chance to leave this planet now and never come back for the dragonballs. We will not pursue you. If you go back onto the path of evil again, i and the Green Lantern corps will find you and arrest you. If you accept that, you are free to go."

Piccolo got angry. "What! He is free to go? After all he did?"

"He has helped us, he has helped safe your planet."

"He didn't help safe my planet, he did all that for his own benefit. He still wants his wish for immortality." Vegeta smirked. Piccolo looked at Vegeta angry. "Better get that smile off your face Saiyan."

Vegeta looked serious again. "Or what? I am twice as strong as you are. The kryptonian over there is the only one that can beat me now. Better listen to him. I accept your offer Kryptonian, so long." Vegeta lifted up into the sky. Piccolo lifted up as well.

"Piccolo, stand down. Everybody deserves a second chance. He has learned here today that his evil pirating days are over. He has learned respect and mercy. He regained his honour by going toe to toe with Frieza, and survive. Let him dwell on that."

Piccolo dropped back down. "In honour of your sacrifices and great power i will respect your wishes Clark. But if i will ever see him again, i will kill him. Do you understand?"

"I do." With that Vegeta left.

"Alright we are off." Mark and Piccolo shook hands.

"Thank you" Piccolo walked back too the dragon.

"Are you going to wish for something again?"

"No, i will tell the dragon he is done, the dragonballs will disperse across the planet again." Piccolo grabbed something out of his pocket. It was some sort of capsule. He pushed on a button on it and threw it on the ground. With a nice 'poof' a machine about half the height of Piccolo and equally wide stood on the ground suddenly. It was some sort of communication device. At the bottom of it was a small door, he opened it. He took a device out of it and walked over too Mark.

"Here, this is a breathing device. It gives you the ability to breath in space. It will work for 24 hours, so be quick about it." He walked back too the machine. "This is an emergency communications array for spaceships. I can use this to contact my people." Mark looked at the device. It looked easy to use, like those Jedi knights had in Star Wars. Clark lifted up into the air. He nodded and raised his hand in goodbye. Frieza went up front.

"What is the rush Frieza?"

"Eager to get off this mudball."

"Better stay close Frieza." They went through the clouds into the black skies. Frieza led them towards a specific location. "Where are you going? Don't try to run, i'll be on you in a flash" Clark said, travelling just behind Frieza.

"Oh, just a shortcut. Follow me." They cleared the blackness and got into space. They saw the orange star right in front of them.

"Try and keep up hahaha!" Frieza shot off towards the two brothers followed him. Clark realised too late Frieza intentionally went close too the star. He felt his power failing. He was too close too the star and lost all his reserves in an instance.

"What? I..."

Mark followed behind him. "What is it? Is the orange star affecting you that much? That fast?"

"Yes, appearently. I had hoped we would clear is fast enough before my reserves where gone. Quickly, get too Frieza before we can't reach him anymore."

"What? He shot off? Oh, thats just stupid. He knows about your weakness of course, he has heard about kryptonians from his father who told him all your weaknesses. We fell right for it didn't we?" Mark shot past Clark towards Frieza. He had difficulties finding him with the Orange star right on his face. Suddenly he was flanked by Frieza who punched him right in the face.

"You fools, i am an expert space fighter. I knew about the Kryptonians weakness too red sunlight. You have fallen right into my trap!" Frieza got hit hard by Clark. But Frieza was faster now and swung Clark towards the orange star.

"So long Kryptonian!" Frieza returned his attention too Mark. "I am going to kill you oncemore, Mark. This time you won't come back." Frieza was insanely power still, much strong then Mark could be. He pretty much beat Mark around like a ragdoll. Frieza was about to make the killer blow when Clark got back. He grabbed Frieza from behind and flew as far from the star as possible. Together they might be able to take down Frieza. Mark however had great difficulties moving in outer space. His strength made sure he could hold his body together, but just barely. Clark was trying with all his might to overpower Frieza, but Frieza wasn't joking when he said he was an expert at space combat. He overpowered Clark yet again. Mark suddenly shot a big blast of energy at Frieza, Frieza blocked it easily. Then Mark shot off towards Namek again. Frieza followed him. Clark in the mean time was still recovering, he hadn't noticed where they had went. Frieza caught up with Mark pretty quickly.

"Alright, thats far enough!" Frieza grabbed Mark by the head and tore off the breathing apparatus. Mark felt his lungs turn inside out. It hurt like hell. He couldn't see Frieza anymore. He heard a faint laugh, somewhere in the distance. He managed to open one of his yees. He saw Frieza blast a big ball of energy at him that will surely kill him. In the distance he saw Clark, Superman, his brother, coming in closer. But he was too late. Mark saw him grab Frieza from behind again. Then, Mark felt the pressure increase, then he felt nothing anymore.

Frieza was laughing hard when he was hit in the back by the kryptonian and dragged back too Namek. He was flung into the atmosphere and crashed hard onto the ground. He stood up. His foe was standing right in front of him. Tears where in his eyes. Clark punched him really hard. And again. Frieza couldn't stop laughing.

"I killed him! I killed that little pest hahahaha!" Clark's punches didn't have much effect anymore. He was too weak from the rays of the orange star. Now he was in darness again as well. All the better. Means the dragon is still out. Frieza quickly overpowered Clark and smashed him too the ground. Frieza then shot off too a direction. Clark shot up right behind him. He was furious.

"Frieza! You will pay for all your crimes!" In the distance they saw the dragon emerge on the horizon. Piccolo was there. Both where praying Piccolo hadn't reached the dragon yet to tell him to leave. Frieza was going to get immortality, Clark his brother back. They saw Piccolo and Frieza sped up even more, loosing Clark.

Piccolo looked up in the sky. Frieza! He was punched straight into the ground. Impossible! How did he get away from Clark and Mark? As he was trying to keep Frieza off him he saw Clark approach. But where was Mark then? Gotta reach the dragon, no time to loose.

"Alright Namekian. Tell the dragon my wish!" Clark intervened in the fight. He swung Frieza away.

"Quickly Piccolo get too the dragon!" Piccolo shot off. Frieza went after him but Clark grabbed his tail and slammed him on the ground. Frieza kicked Clark with a heel kick and then shot a powerful blast at him. Frieza shot off after Piccolo again. He caught up with him and with both fists slammed him into a lake. Clark approached again but Frieza turned to face him before he reached him.

"Try this one on for size!" Frieza raised his hand and a large red disk of energy appeared. Frieza threw it at Clark who just managed to evade it. But the disk shot up into the sky and turned around, it was chasing him. Piccolo then suddenly shot out of the water and hit Frieza full in his stomach. With those few seconds he shot off again towards the dragon. Frieza recovered quickly and went after him yet again. Clark was busy now evading the disk that looked like it could cut through the entire planet. That gave Clark an idea and he plummeted into the ground. Piccolo reached the dragon but before he could speak was grabbed by the throat by Frieza.

"You tell me my wish. Nothing you can wish for will help you now. Only a fool would disobey. Do it!" Suddenly from below them Clark shot up from the ground, flying inches close past Frieza and Piccolo. Frieza let Piccolo go for a second. He then evaded his own disk that was coming right behind Clark. As Frieza looked up at Clark(with a bit of a smile, seeing him being chased like a rabbit) Piccolo spoke too the dragon very quickly. Frieza looked at Piccolo.

"Well, well. I hope you where smart enough to listen to me. Have you wished what i asked for?" Piccolo looked at him coldly.

"No."

The dragon spoke back and his eyes glowed. Clark was still shooting upwards to evade the disk.

"NO! You miserable little... What did you wish for then?" The dragon made a grunting sound, then turned into golden light. The dragonballs lifted up into the air and with a loud pjoooing! dispersed across the planet. The skies slowely turned back to normal. At least... Clark and Frieza looked up. Piccolo quickly hid behind a rock to evade the bright rays of sunlight.

Piccolo said: "I have turned our star into a yellow one."

"no..." Frieza whispered.

Clark felt the yellow rays touch his body. He looked straight at a beauty of a yellow star which was slightly bigger then the orange one(as it was younger). The rays where very powerfull as Namek's atmosphere was weak, thin. Clark stopped moving and turned around. With one hand he stopped the disk. He then spotted Frieza who was still staring at the yellow sun in front of him. Clark yelled

"Hé Frieza. Catch!" Clark threw the disk as hard as he could at Frieza. Frieza didn't even have time to look back at Clark when he stopped feeling his legs. He looked down. Slowely his legs started to come off the rest of his body, just above the waist. It all fell down onto the ground. At that point loud noises started coming from all sides of the planet. Around them the ground started to tremble and cracks started to appear in the ground. The lakes boiled, the atmosphere started to get very hazardous as water split into hydrogen and oxygen and sulfur and methane erupted from the ground. The planet was falling apart.

"Clark help!" Piccolo was holding on too his dear life behind a rock. The sun rays blistered his skin and he was holding his hand over his mouth. Time to go, Clark thought.

"NO! I am Frieza, the most powerfull. You can't beat me!" Frieza, without his legs charged at Clark. Clark turned around and punched Frieza full in the face. He heard a lot of bones crack and purple blood gushed out of Frieza's ears and nose. Frieza fell too the ground motionless.

"Hurry! Leave him." Piccolo nearly choked on the air. Clark quickly grabbed him and shot off towards the dark side of the planet. There they had some more time to find a spaceship for Piccolo. Tremors and winds where heavy though. The temperature had also increased quite severely. Eventually they found one. Just in time too because lava was starting to spew from all the cracks and the skies where turning green from all the methane and water in the air. Piccolo went in the ship, Clark lifted it up and shot into space. Clark traveled quite a bit before turning himself and the ship around to watch Namek. The star was doing havoc on the planet. The atmosphere had caught fire and suddenly the planet increased in size and then deflated again. Then blasts flung rock and lava into space, the planet broke apart. Slowely it was sucked into the gravity of the sun which had increased in size about 10 percent. Clark felt the sunrays on him. It felt good. He heard Piccolo's voice.

"Thank you." Clark let the ship go and moved too a window.

"I am sorry about your planet."

THE END


End file.
